Impossible
by Nanola Meylhann
Summary: L'un est roi des elfes de la Forêt Noire en Terre du Milieu, l'autre est un sorcier aristocrate anglais. Rien ne les destinait à se rencontrer. Leur rencontre était impossible et pourtant...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer **: JRR Tolkien pour les personnages du Seigneur des Anneaux et du Hobbit et JK Rowling pour ceux de Harry Potter. Seule l'idée de mettre Lucius et Thranduil ensemble est de mon fait et j'assume pleinement !

**Bêta **: merci à Morwenedhel et Nanachan14 pour la relecture et les corrections. S'il reste des fautes, c'est entièrement de ma faute

**Note **: pourquoi cet OS ? Héhé, heu... j'aurais jamais dû dire que j'étais à fond sur les blonds aux cheveux longs et au caractère de merde. Je n'aurais jamais dû non plus regarder le Hobbit (peu importe lequel) parce que voilà... j'ai vu Thranduil et il est canon !

**Note bis** : les personnages seront sans doute assez OOC (quand on sait leur caractère merdique et quand on voit ce que j'ai fait d'eux...)

**Précision **: tout ce qui est dit ici sur les Elfes, ça vient de Wikipédia et du Hobbit le film. Je n'ai pas lu les livres (non, je n'ai pas honte, j'ai essayé et j'ai refermé le bouquin. Hérésie, sans doute), je sais qu'il y a des différences entre le livre et le film (parfois tellement de différences qu'on se demande ce que les réalisateurs ont pu fumer)

**Avertissement **: autant prévenir tout de suite, il s'agit d'une romance entre deux messieurs qui se ressemblent quand même vachement et ça peut être dérangeant. Du citron et de l'amour. Si jamais voir Lucius et Thranduil faire des choses qui vous dépassent ou vous insupportent, la petite croix pour quitter, c'est maintenant.

C'est mon premier cross-over et ma première fic sur le monde de Tolkien. Je flippe un peu. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même

* * *

Impossible

Les deux hommes se tenaient là, l'un en face de l'autre. À les regarder, on aurait pu penser à des jumeaux. Ils se ressemblaient avec leurs longs cheveux d'un blond presque blanc flottant librement dans leur dos. Leur regard clair semblait percer à jour n'importe qui.

Ils étaient beaux, le genre de beauté irréelle qui rendait jaloux ceux qui les entouraient.

Lucius Malefoy, lord Anglais et Thranduil, roi de la Forêt Noire, s'approchèrent lentement, sans cesser de se fixer.

Le premier portait une longue robe de velours vert, une cape sombre avec des reflets argentés et des bottes en cuir de dragon, le second, une robe grise, ouverte sur un pantalon et une tunique d'une finesse et d'une solidité incomparables, des bottes noires qui remontaient jusqu'aux genoux.

Ils se regardèrent, semblant étudier leur adversaire, le jauger avant de vérifier s'il était dangereux ou non. Après tout, Thranduil était roi des Elfes de la Forêt Noire, il avait mené de nombreuses guerres et Lucius avait été, à une époque, un Mangemort à la solde d'un mage noir mégalomane et fou, tué par un adolescent de dix-sept ans.

– Où sommes-nous ? s'enquit Lucius de sa voix velouté bien que teintée de glace.

Thranduil observa avec attention la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Elle était haute de plafond, les murs étaient comme creusés dans le bois. Comme s'ils étaient dans un arbre millénaire. Le roi des Elfes se prit à sourire, sachant plus où moins où ils s'étaient retrouvés.

– Dans un des vieux doron qui bordent la sylve, répondit l'homme aux oreilles pointues.

La sylve. Un lieu de son enfance qu'il avait dû quitter lors du retour de l'Ombre. Avec son peuple, il avait laissé Vert-Bois-Le-Grand pour venir s'installer non loin de la Montagne Solitaire, fief d'Erebor et des Nains.

– Doron ? releva Lucius.

– Du sindarin. De l'elfique. Cela veut dire chêne.

– Doron, répéta Lucius, appréciant la sonorité sur sa langue.

L'elfique était plaisant à entendre, surtout venant de la bouche de Thranduil. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, c'est à dire depuis de longs mois, le roi des Elfes ne parlait que peu dans sa langue, préférant l'anglais – mais parlait-il vraiment anglais, Lucius n'en était pas certain – afin d'être compris de son interlocuteur.

– Laisse le mot couler, lentement.

Un sourcil épais se haussa.

– J'ai d'autres méthodes pour apprendre la langue, répliqua-t-il.

Ce fut à Thranduil de le fixer, sceptique. Et puis un léger sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres fines avant qu'il se retourne vers le mur. De ses longs doigts, il toucha la paroi de bois brut. La pièce avait été taillée dans le tronc.

Pas de porte ni de fenêtre. Aucun meuble à part un vaste lit aux draps aussi doux et fins que de la soie. Des draps elfiques. Pour Lucius, il était évident que cette fois, ils étaient en Terre du Milieu, et plus exactement dans un des souvenirs du roi des Elfes. Après tout, la dernière fois, ils étaient en Écosse, dans le château Poudlard, école de Sorcellerie et de Magie, école qu'il avait fréquentée pendant son adolescence.

– Quelles méthodes ?

Sans répondre, Lucius s'approcha de lui et colla sa bouche contre celle de Thranduil qui se raidit un court instant avant de se détendre.

– Ces méthodes, souffla Lucius en s'éloignant de quelques millimètres, son souffle s'écrasant sur la bouche de son amant.

Ils étaient amants. Cela n'aurait jamais dû se produire car ils ne venaient pas du même monde. Et pourtant, ils avaient réussi. La première rencontre avait été surprenante. Ils avaient failli s'entre-tuer avant de comprendre que tout ce qu'il se passait n'était rien de plus que leur imagination qui leur jouait des tours.

La seconde fois avait été moins froide. Ils avaient cherché à comprendre le pourquoi de ces rencontres inexplicables.

La troisième avait marqué le début d'une longue discussion.

Les suivantes, celui de leur relation.

Dans la réalité, ils étaient mariés pour l'un, veuf pour l'autre, tous les deux pères d'un garçon. Dans leurs rêves, ils étaient tous les deux, uniques au monde. Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Ils se moquaient de savoir s'ils trompaient ou non leur épouse, si ce qu'ils faisaient était correct ou non. Seule la passion était présente. Les remords n'existaient plus. Après tout, pourquoi en avoir alors qu'ils étaient dans un monde onirique ? Ils se moquaient d'ailleurs de savoir ce qu'il se passait s'ils décidaient de rester ici.

– Je pense que j'aime assez cette façon de faire, répliqua Thranduil en le forçant à se coller à lui, torse contre torse.

Il sentait, malgré la couche de vêtements, le cœur qui battait la chamade dans la poitrine recouverte de velours vert.

Lentement, il posa à son tour ses lèvres contre celles plus pâles de Lucius, bougeant doucement, cherchant à faire perdre à son compagnon onirique son habituel flegme et sa froideur presque légendaire dans le monde sorcier britannique. Lui seul savait lui faire perdre ce masque, briser cette carapace forgée avec les années.

La barrière de chair céda soudain, celle des dents fit de même, laissant à la langue habile du sorcier le passage jusqu'à la sienne.

Le baiser, chaste au début, sembla augmenter d'intensité. Thranduil prit le visage de Lucius en coupe tandis que ce dernier enlaçait fortement la taille fine. Il pouvait presque, s'il le désirait et s'il n'était pas occupé à autre chose, redessiner dans son esprit le corps nerveux et musculeux du roi. Corps qu'il vénérait à chaque fois. Qu'il avait envie de vénérer là, en cet instant, de lécher chaque parcelle de peau, de sentir l'odeur unique et musquée de cet elfe qu'il avait appris à aimer.

Avant ce jour, il avait cru qu'aimer était pour les faibles, les fous, tous ceux qui pouvaient se permettre de rêver. Lui ne pouvait pas, ne pouvait plus depuis ses sept ans, depuis que son père lui avait asséné que les rêveurs n'étaient rien d'autre que des bons à rien, ce que les Malefoy n'étaient pas.

Il avait épousé Narcissa non pas par amour mais par devoir. Son épouse et lui s'entendaient bien mais leur relation était celle de deux connaissances qui se toléraient sous le même toit, connaissances qui avaient eu un enfant, Drago.

Thranduil, c'était différent. L'homme était comme lui, froid, presque de glace, insensible à certaines choses. Il avait perdu sa femme des centaines d'années auparavant et ces siècles de deuil lui avaient permis de se forger une sorte de carapace. Son rôle de roi des Elfes l'avait rendu tel qu'il était maintenant : ne pas faire de quartier. Il avait appris à manier l'épée, l'arc et tout type d'armes blanches.

Il ne sentit pas Thranduil le pousser soudain presque brutalement mais perçut nettement le monde bouger, les murs se déplacer pour devenir plafond et le sol être moelleux sous son dos. Il mit quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte qu'il était étendu sur le lit, le roi des Elfes à califourchon sur son torse, ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage, ses longs cheveux d'or pendant dans le vide, venant caresser les joues et le front de Lucius.

D'ordinaire, le sorcier n'était pas quelqu'un qui tolérait être dominé. Cependant, comme à chaque fois, avec Thranduil, il acceptait de bonne grâce d'être soumis, presque autant qu'être celui qui faisait perdre la tête à son compagnon. Cette fois-ci, il le savait, c'était le roi qui lui ferait perdre l'esprit. Cependant, ils avaient toute la nuit pour se libérer et se faire plaisir l'un l'autre.

– Eh bien, souffla Lucius, je ne m'attendais point à ce que tu perdes patience aussi vite.

– Je te sentais perdu et je n'aime pas lorsque tu es ailleurs alors que nous avions une discussion des plus intéressantes.

Un ricanement sortit de la bouche de Lucius. Voilà qui était intéressant. Son ricanement fut rapidement étouffé dans l'œuf par la bouche impérieuse de Thranduil. Le baiser qui en suivit ne fut plus doux, comme au début, mais dominateur, presque vindicatif. Lucius se laissait totalement faire, abaissant ses barrières pour ne montrer que le vrai lui : un homme qui avait besoin de se sentir aimé, désiré, un homme qui avait de lourdes charges depuis des années et qui voulait s'en débarrasser.

Il était moins important que Thranduil, car rien de moins qu'un nobliaux dans le monde elfique, cependant de par son rang dans la société sorcière anglaise, il était l'un des derniers représentants d'une vieille famille et n'avait eu deux ou trois milliers d'années pour s'y faire. Après tout, Lucius Malefoy n'avait qu'une quarantaine d'années.

Thranduil enfouit soudain son visage dans le cou pâle de son amant et le mordit presque férocement, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'avait pas le droit de penser à autre chose à l'instant présent. Il se fit ensuite pardonner en léchant la marque de ses dents.

– Seconde fois que tu es ailleurs, gronda Thranduil en se redressant. Si tu ne veux pas de moi, dis-le et je me ferai une joie de te réveiller.

– Sa Majesté est susceptible ce soir, rétorqua Lucius qui trouvait presque jouissif de taquiner Thranduil sur son titre.

– Assez, en effet. Si je t'ennuie ou que c'est ton cas, nous pouvons nous séparer.

Lucius scruta le visage de marbre de son amant, essayant de deviner s'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie ou de la vérité. Avec les mois de relation qu'ils vivaient, il avait appris à reconnaître les signes et là, le roi des Elfes les présentait tous. Il était parfaitement sérieux malgré sa position sur son compagnon, à savoir assis sur son bassin, manteau ouvert sur sa tunique et son pantalon. Le sorcier vint caresser les flancs à sa portée.

– Pourquoi tant de rage ? Un Orque aurait-il pénétré les frontières du Royaume ?

Ce n'était pas un sujet sur lequel Thranduil aimait s'amuser, bien au contraire. Lucius le savait et n'avait nullement l'intention de faire une telle chose.

– Ton ton me déplaît fortement, Luc'. Je crois que pour cette nuit, notre entrevue est terminée.

Le sorcier fit claquer sa langue et d'un habile coup de hanche renversa les rôles, se retrouvant allongé sur Thranduil, le bloquant sur le lit tandis que son amant était étendu sur le matelas, cuisses écartées pour accueillir Lucius contre lui. Le roi des Elfes gronda et tenta de se libérer. Sauf qu'il n'y parvint pas.

– Mon ton ? Je te posais simplement une question. Une question simple qui plus est. C'est toi qui comprends tout de travers.

– Tu sais ce que je pense de...

– Merlin mais tais-toi, sombre idiot !

Pour le faire effectivement taire, il l'embrassa furieusement, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'en cet instant, c'était Lucius Malefoy qui dominait, pas Thranduil. Ce dernier se tendit un instant avant de se laisser faire et d'agripper le corps qui le surplombait. Sa main fine vint s'emparer des mèches blondes, les tirer un court instant puis se poser sur la tête pour l'empêcher de s'en aller. Lucius fut toutefois le plus fort car il la délogea et se redressa à peine.

– Tu n'as pas à décider, m'obliger à quoi que ce soit, Thranduil !

L'Elfe, sans signe avant coureur, reprit sa place au-dessus de son compagnon.

– Je suis celui qui commande. Après tout, je suis de sang royal. Toi, qui es-tu ? Un pauvre nobliaux sans importance ?

Lucius serra les dents. Il avait horreur lorsque Thranduil se comportait ainsi, se montrant insultant.

Dommage que dans ce monde onirique, la magie n'existe pas, le laissant aussi vulnérable qu'un homme. Il avait très envie d'envoyer un sort cuisant en informulé et sans baguette afin de lui faire comprendre que les insultes n'étaient pas de mise.

– Dois-je comprendre que tu es vraiment décidé à ce que je m'en aille ? répliqua-t-il froidement. Parce que ce soir, t'entendre te moquer de mon rang ne me plaît guère. Tu souhaites que je parte, je partirai donc.

– Non, souffla Thranduil avant de l'embrasser de nouveau férocement.

Ils étaient ainsi, s'attirant et se repoussant sans cesse, comme si quelque chose les empêchait de s'aimer simplement. Peut-être était-ce le fait qu'ils ne venaient pas du même monde. Aucun des deux ne savait ce qui les avait réunis là. Était-ce la similitude de leurs vies ? Leur ressemblance ? Le fait qu'ils avaient eu besoin au même moment d'une présence qui puisse les comprendre ? Ou alors tout cela à la fois.

– Tu es à moi, Luc', murmura le roi contre ses lèvres maltraitées. Tu peux être marié dans ton monde, avoir un enfant, ici tu es à moi !

– Alors pourquoi vouloir me mettre à la porte à chaque fois que quelque chose te déplaît ? ! Tu n'es pas plus titré que moi ici et tu le sais !

Il tenta de se redresser mais fut arrêté par la poigne de Thranduil qui le bloqua sur le lit de façon efficace. Ils devaient se valoir au corps à corps, l'Elfe étant sensiblement plus fort que le sorcier s'ils avaient été dans la réalité. Dans le monde onirique, ils étaient égaux.

– Je suis roi, que tu le veuilles ou non !

– Je ne me suis jamais incliné et ne m'inclinerai pas devant toi !

– Non, peut-être mais tu es là, sous moi et je vais te faire supplier. Ce ne sera nullement la première fois et certainement pas la dernière. N'est-il pas, Lucius Malefoy ?

C'était vrai, Thranduil mettait un point d'honneur à ce que Lucius crie à chaque fois qu'il le prenait. Il était doué de ses mains, de sa langue et d'une autre partie de son anatomie également. C'était à se demander où il avait pu apprendre tout cela alors qu'il affirmait n'avoir eu aucune relation depuis la mort de son épouse des siècles auparavant.

– Tu es doué. Mais dois-je te rappeler que tu ne peux te retenir également lorsque tu es étendu, en sueur, cuisses écartées ? ricana le lord anglais.

Il était marié, n'avait pas de maîtresse ou d'amant – sauf Thranduil mais était-ce vraiment la réalité ? – et se savait doué dans ce domaine car son compagnon onirique se tortillait en tout sens, criait son plaisir et se laissait aller, s'abandonnait.

– Cette nuit, c'est moi qui vais te faire oublier qui tu es, ton nom et t'ôter l'envie de vouloir te réveiller, lui assura Thranduil.

Lucius libéra sa main et la posa sur la joue imberbe de son amant.

– Qui te dit que je désire me réveiller ? murmura-t-il si bas que Thranduil faillit ne pas l'entendre. Je ne peux faire autrement mais, au risque de passer pour un faible, je ne souhaite pas quitter cet endroit, je ne souhaite pas revenir dans cette réalité, vivre ma vie de reclus dans mon manoir, subir moquerie et quolibets de la part d'un monde qui se dit bien pensant et qui agit comme le pire des monstres.

Thranduil se redressa légèrement, surpris par ces aveux. Il était loin de s'attendre à une telle chose de la part de son compagnon. Durant leurs échanges, Lucius n'avait jamais montré autant de désir de partir de son monde, rester dans celui des rêves. C'était dangereux car dans le monde onirique, le corps n'avait nul besoin de se sustenter ou de pourvoir à ses besoins naturels. En revanche, dans la réalité, il se laissait mourir.

– Tu as une vie là-bas, Luc'.

– Quelle vie ? Ma femme n'est rien d'autre qu'une colocataire. Nous devons nous voir une voire deux fois par jour. Mon fils a préféré partir loin de nous pour vivre sa vie. Il a refusé les fiançailles avec une jeune fille bien sous tous rapport pour aller trouver une jeune fille certes de bonne naissance mais dont la famille est différente de la notre.

Thranduil se laissa retomber à ses côtés, son regard rivé au plafond de bois. Il hésita à se débarrasser de ses bottes et de ses atours afin d'être plus confortablement installé, mais décida de rester ainsi.

– C'est toujours ainsi lorsqu'il s'agit de marier nos enfants. Mon fils Legolas s'est entiché de la cheffe des gardes. Alors il est vrai que Tauriel est une belle Elfe, mais Legolas peut trouver mieux. Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire je pense. Il me l'a bien fait comprendre.

Lucius se tourna vers lui, étendu sur le flan, main soutenant sa tête. Il aurait aimé détacher un à un les boutons de nacre et dévoiler le torse parfaitement dessiné de son amant, mais se retenait.

– Parfois j'envie ceux qui sont de rang moins important, ils peuvent faire ce que bon leur semble sans que personne n'ait rien à leur dire.

– Luc', je ne te savais pas si sentimentaliste, répliqua Thranduil en imitant sa posture.

Le lord anglais ne dit rien, se rallongea sur le dos et ferma les yeux. Il n'était pas fatigué, dans cette réalité, la fatigue était un mot inconnu, de même que la faim, la soif ou le besoin d'aller aux toilettes.

Une main taquine ne se priva pas pour détacher la robe, dévoilant un pantalon moulant et des bottes. La chemise blanche était fermée mais les boutons ne résistèrent pas aux doigts habiles et rapides de l'Elfe. Lucius sentit quelque chose de tiède lui caresser le torse et il se laissa aller aux sensations.

Cette nuit, il avait besoin d'oublier qui il était et à quel point sa vie était cauchemardesque.

Aucun mot ne fut échangé entre eux. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, se comprenant d'un regard. Thranduil sentit que le moment était venu, que ce soir, ici, dans cet arbre creux et meublé, dans le secret de leur rêve, il allait posséder ce bel adonis qu'était Lucius. Parce que son amant en avait besoin.

Sans hâte et avec application, le roi des Elfes lui retira bottes, robe, pantalon et chemise, le laissant dans ce que Lucius désignait comme boxer et que Thranduil nommait vêtement de la perversité car il ne cachait rien des envies de son compagnon onirique. Le boxer était un appel à la luxure.

Cependant, avant de le lui retirer comme il le désirait, Thranduil voulait savoir si son amant le souhaitait aussi.

– Continue, murmura Lucius, les yeux toujours clos.

– Continuer à quoi donc ? répliqua Thranduil sur le même ton avant de venir parsemer la peau en myriades de baisers aussi légers que la caresse d'ailes de papillons.

– Ce que tu fais.

– Les baisers ?

– Entre autre, confia Lucius.

– Les caresses ?

– Oui.

– Et où Sa Grâce les désire-t-elle ?

Disant cela, il parcourut le torse pâle à ses côtés du plat de la main, s'attardant sur les tétons rosâtres, s'attirant un halètement de la part de son amant, descendant le long du ventre, des abdominaux bien dessinés, parcourant du doigt la ligne de poils blonds qui finissait sa course dans la pièce de tissu qui cachait le plus important.

– Alors ? s'enquit Thranduil en s'arrêtant à la lisière du boxer vert sapin, refusant d'aller plus loin sans une autorisation explicite de Lucius.

Il serait allé plus loin avec ou sans son accord dans d'autres circonstances. Cependant ce soir, cette nuit, il désirait lui laisser le choix.

– Continue.

– À vos ordres, My Lord.

Il fondit sur les lèvres de son compagnon, alignant son corps sur l'autre, forçant Lucius à ouvrir les cuisses pour s'installer plus confortablement.

– Thrand', arrête de me torturer !

– Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

– À ton avis ?

Lucius râla mentalement, sachant parfaitement que Thranduil désirait entendre. Il devait exprimer à voix haute ce qu'il voulait. Le roi des Elfes confirma ce que Lucius pensait. Il murmura presque dans une supplique. Il reçut un baiser en retour.

Thranduil se redressa et se débarrassa de ses atours avant de se rallonger sur lui. Le contact de leur peau l'une contre l'autre les fit frissonner.

– J'ai envie de toi si tu savais, chuchota Lucius en caressant le dos offert.

– Tant mieux parce que j'ai bien l'intention de profiter de ce corps que tu me laisses.

– Tu parles bien trop, Thrand'.

– Alors soit, il en sera fait selon votre bon plaisir, My Lord, ricana l'Elfe.

Lentement, il se remit à embrasser chaque parcelle de peau libre. Cette fois, ses baisers furent accompagnés de halètements. Sous lui, le corps de Lucius se tendait, impatient d'aller plus loin avec lui.

– Merlin ! gémit-il sans parvenir à se retenir alors que Thranduil arrivait à la ceinture de son sous-vêtement maintenant encombrant.

L'Elfe retint un sourire victorieux. Ils n'avaient pas commencé ce qu'il appelait les choses sérieuses et son amant se mettait déjà à appeler Merlin qui était – pour le peu qu'il en savait – l'un des premiers sorciers dans le monde d'où venait Lucius.

– Majesté fait aussi l'affaire tu sais, ronronna-t-il.

– Tais-toi et continue !

– Ou ?

– Ou je prends les choses en... Oh oui !

Thranduil avait tiré du boxer le pénis durci de Lucius qui se cambra soudain. L'Anglais était plus que prêt à l'évidence et le voir abandonné suffisait amplement à l'Elfe gris pour être excité. Néanmoins, il continua ses attentions sur le sexe au gland rougi qu'il massait avec adresse, se délectant de la vision du sorcier.

Lucius était si facile à rendre fou. Il suffisait simplement de savoir le prendre. Thranduil aimait ce pouvoir qu'il avait sur l'autre homme, cet ascendant sur cet être si froid, glacial dans cet autre monde que le roi n'aimait pas.

Il connaissait la magie mais ici, seules quelques rares personnes avaient le pouvoir grâce aux mots. Savoir que des milliers de gens là-bas pouvaient le maîtriser et pouvaient se montrer plus puissants que les magiciens de la Terre du Milieu était effrayant. Une chance pour lui que Lucius n'ait aucun pouvoir dans ce monde onirique qu'ils s'étaient créé tous les deux.

Le roi des Elfes mit cette pensée de côté, estimant que ce n'était ni l'heure ni le lieu pour penser à une telle chose. En ce moment, il avait un sorcier à combler. Parce que Lucius Malefoy ne demandait que cela. Il vibrait de désir.

Celui-ci était cambré, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux clos et les joues rosées. Ses cheveux blonds s'étalaient sur l'oreiller clair. D'adorables sons sortait de ses lèvres, sons dont il n'avait pas conscience.

Il était terriblement beau là, sur ce lit, à gémir et haleter, son corps offert tandis que les mains habiles de Thranduil exploraient chaque parcelle de peau découverte, s'arrêtant sur tout point important qui poussait Lucius à se mordre la lèvre.

Le lord n'avait aucunement l'idée de l'image qu'il donnait. La débauche incarnée et Thranduil dut prendre sur lui-même pour ne pas pénétrer d'un coup sec son amant. Parce qu'il en rêvait à le voir ainsi, jambes écartées, sexe tendu sur son ventre parfait et plat, doigts qui agrippaient le drap, dents blanches et parfaitement droites qui mordaient sans vergogne cette lèvre qui n'avait rien demandé.

Sans prévenir, il s'étendit sur son amant et s'empara de cette bouche qui l'appelait pour la dévorer. Son corps s'aligna presque parfaitement à celui de Lucius qui ne put s'empêcher de grogner lorsque leurs érections se touchèrent. Thranduil n'était pas mieux.

Faire l'amour à un homme était différent de faire l'amour à une femme. Thranduil avait aimé son épouse décédée et n'avait plus jamais éprouvé le moindre désir pour une femme. Jusqu'à ce que Lucius apparaisse dans ses rêves, il n'avait pas non plus désiré les hommes. Mais là, lorsque Lucius le touchait simplement, c'était comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance.

– Merlin, siffla Lucius lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

Il perdait le contrôle, il le sentait. Il suffisait d'un rien, une parole parfois, une caresse, pour lui faire perdre tout son sang-froid.

– Non ! Reste ! exigea-t-il quand Thranduil fit mine de s'éloigner.

Le roi des Elfes caressa le visage de son amant, glissa tendrement sa main dans les cheveux d'or. Ils étaient tous les deux excités, le souffle erratique et pourtant, aucun ne semblait pressé de passer à l'étape suivante, se contentant de rester là, l'un sur l'autre.

– Tu me rends fou, murmura Thranduil sans cesser ses caresses.

– C'est quelque chose que je provoque souvent.

– Vous êtes très vaniteux, My Lord.

– Arrogant, orgueilleux, égocentrique et égoïste, je connais la liste de mes défauts, Majesté.

– Oh, vous aurais-je vexé ? Vous n'êtes pas pourvu que de défauts vous savez ?

Lucius secoua la tête. Bien entendu qu'il le savait. Il darda son regard mercure dans celui de son amant.

– Embrasse-moi au lieu de débiter des bêtises.

Thranduil s'empressa d'obéir. Sa langue passa la barrière des dents et vint retrouver sa consœur.

Lentement, leurs corps se mirent en mouvement. Thranduil se frottait tout doucement à Lucius, veillant à attiser le désir de son amant sans pour autant le mener trop vite à la jouissance. Le lord anglais avait plaqué ses mains sur les fesses de son compagnon afin de l'obliger à continuer ses attentions. Ses genoux s'étaient resserrés sur les hanches du monarque, ses talons entourant les mollets, les caressant sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Ils se séparèrent de nouveau lorsque le manque d'oxygène devint trop important pour être mis de côté.

– Thrand', c'est bon, continue, exigea Lucius en rejetant la tête en arrière, exposant son cou gracile.

Il gémit alors que la peau tendre se retrouva malmenée par les dents et la langue de Thranduil qui mordillait et léchait l'épiderme sensible. Il perdait totalement le contrôle. Ce qui n'arrivait jamais. Seul Thranduil y parvenait.

– À vos ordres, My Lord, murmura Thranduil en bécotant son cou, le parsemant de baisers aériens.

Les halètements s'accélèrent alors que les mouvements s'intensifièrent. La friction lente des deux sexes l'un contre l'autre n'était plus suffisante. Ils devaient en avoir plus.

– Luc', je te veux, grogna Thranduil, la voix hachée.

C'était le moment. D'ordinaire, ils se battaient un peu pour la dominance de l'acte. Là, Lucius était tellement perdu dans son plaisir qu'il ne voulait pas autre chose qu'être soumis.

Le roi se redressa un peu, passa sa main entre leurs ventres pour descendre plus bas, frôlant un peu le pénis tendu, souriant de satisfaction lorsque Lucius émit un râle et se mordit férocement la lèvre. D'un doigt, il pénétra la petite ouverture plissée située entre les fesses fermes avant d'être arrêté par un sifflement de douleur. Ce qui leur faisait dire à tous les deux que ce rêve n'était pas vraiment normal puisque dans les rêves, les sujets ne devaient rien sentir.

– Arrête ! Ça fait mal.

Le doigt se retira immédiatement, avec regret. Thranduil jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans la pièce, à la recherche de quelque chose permettant d'aider Lucius à accepter l'intrusion. Sur le sol, un flacon attira son attention. Il s'empressa de le récupérer et s'en mit sur les doigts. Huileux et légèrement parfumé. C'était parfait.

– Avec cela, tu devrais avoir moins mal.

Lucius ne dit rien, se contentant d'écarter un peu plus les cuisses en un geste d'invite. L'index retrouva le chemin de son intimité. Une nouvelle grimace déforma ses traits. L'intrusion n'était pas douloureuse, juste désagréable.

Un autre doigt rejoignit le premier. Puis encore un autre. Thranduil attentait que son amant soit à chaque fois parfaitement détendu et en demande de plus. Et puis, il retira sa main et s'installa de nouveau entre les cuisses fermes et fuselées de son compagnon avant de s'enduire le sexe de la lotion huileuse.

Son pénis pénétra les chairs chaudes, appréciant la moiteur. Le roi des Elfes soupira alors que sa verge se retrouvait comprimée dans cet antre qui l'entourait presque parfaitement.

C'était bon. C'était très bon. Divin. La perfection.

Il vrilla son regard dans celui de son amant et entama un lent va et vient, cherchant le moindre signe de douleur ou de plaisir fulgurant. Ce dernier n'attendit pas pour apparaître après un coup de hanches.

Prostate.

C'était ce que Lucius lui avait appris. Cette petite glande merveilleuse qui leur faisait voir des étoiles était la prostate. Une invention des plus stupéfiantes. L'autre utilité de cet organe lui était passé au-dessus de la tête.

Thranduil s'amusa à la frapper encore et encore, faisant gémir et hurler Lucius qui se cambrait. Il planta ses doigts dans le dos de son amant et resserra son étreinte, l'entourant de ses cuisses, ses genoux et ses mollets pour ne pas le perdre, pour le retenir pour toujours contre lui, entre ses jambes.

Le monarque enfonça son nez dans le cou de Lucius, respirant à pleins poumons son odeur. Un mélange d'herbes et de glace. Une odeur qu'il aimait.

La cadence s'accéléra encore. Des gouttes de sueur coulaient le long des tempes, collant les cheveux sur les fronts, dans les dos, humidifiant le matelas sur lequel ils faisaient l'amour.

Front contre front, nez contre nez, ils avalaient le souffle de l'autre, yeux clos. Thranduil avait replié ses coudes près de la tête de Lucius et ses longs cheveux d'or les entouraient tous les deux.

– Si tu savais comme je t'aime, murmura Thranduil avant de donner le coup de grâce.

Entre eux, Lucius éjacula, son regard devenant vitreux tandis qu'un flash blanc s'abattit devant ses yeux. Emporté dans son orgasme, il ne se rendit pas compte que Thranduil se laissait aller à son tour dans ses entrailles.

0o0

– Ta femme est au courant ? s'enquit prudemment Thranduil en se tournant vers Lucius qui était toujours assis sur le lit, le bas du corps recouvert du drap.

Ils venaient tout juste de finir de faire l'amour pour la seconde fois cette nuit-là. Maintenant, à cette heure, leur temps était compté. Ils n'allaient pas tarder à se réveiller.

– Au courant de quoi ?

– Pour... nous.

Un long silence lui répondit. L'elfe s'approcha de lui et s'installa à ses côtés.

– Elle ne l'est pas. Pourquoi lui raconter ? Ce n'est pas la réalité, Thrand', ce n'est qu'un rêve. En me réveillant tout à l'heure, tu ne seras pas là.

– Un rêve qui peut devenir réalité, Luc'.

Ils en venaient donc à ce sujet. Encore et comme à chaque fois, cela finirait en dispute.

– Pitié Ta Majesté, tu ressembles à une Poufsouffle prépubère.

Un sourcil brun se leva. Poufsouffle ! Thranduil ne savait pas vraiment ce que cela signifiait mais suivant le ton de Lucius, ce n'était pas bon du tout. Une insulte. Tout du moins, cela y ressemblait.

– Et en quoi ressemblé-je à... _ça _?

– Soyons réalistes, Thranduil. Si une telle chose est réalisable, nous ferons quoi ? Tu ne connais pas mon monde et le tien m'est inconnu. Nous deux, dans ce monde, celui que nous nous sommes créé, à la fois à toi et à la fois à moi, c'est parfait. Personne n'a à choisir, à abandonner des êtres qui nous sont chers ! C'est ce que tu veux ? Laisser ton fils ? Que je laisse le mien ? Si tu pars, tu deviendras quoi ? Tu hais mon monde, tu hais ces sorciers, tu les trouves stupides...

– Alors viens, répliqua Thranduil parfaitement sérieux.

– Je ne peux pas ! Pour devenir quoi ? Un sorcier parmi des elfes ? Le compagnon du roi ? L'homosexualité n'est pas de mise dans ton monde ! Je serais donc quoi ?

– Tu viens de le dire. Mon compagnon.

Lucius ricana. Thranduil ne paraissait avoir aucun bon sens lorsqu'il avait décidé quelque chose.

– Qui de nous deux a-t-il le plus la tête sur les épaules ? Il est hors de question que je sois la risée de ton peuple, Thranduil, s'écria Lucius en se levant brutalement dans sa glorieuse nudité, le drap retombant sur le lit.

Il fit quelques pas, ses longs cheveux blonds flottant dans son dos.

– Par Merlin, jura Thranduil sans se rendre compte qu'il parlait comme Lucius. Tu es un sorcier craint !

Son amant se tourna vers lui, son regard gris devenu métallique. Malgré lui, Thranduil se prit à frissonner. Lucius était très attirant lorsqu'il était en colère.

Malefoy avait l'impression que Thranduil ne comprenait rien du tout ou alors qu'il le faisait exprès.

– Qui nous dit que là-bas, j'aurais le moindre pouvoir ? Et puis, pourquoi ce serait à moi d'y aller ?

– Tu as raison, soupira Thranduil de longues secondes plus tard. Je dois me rendre à l'évidence. Nous ne pourrons jamais vivre ensemble.

– Non. C'est certain.

Et il le regrettait bien. Parce qu'il aimait Thranduil.

– Nous ne pouvons ni l'un ni l'autre abandonner notre vie.

– Alors voilà à quoi nous en sommes réduits ? Pour se voir, on va devoir attendre de dormir ? Combien de temps cela va durer ? Six mois ? Un an ? Dix ans ? Avant que l'on décide de tout arrêter ?

– Pourquoi voire le verre à moitié vide Thrand' ?

– Parce que ! explosa le roi en se levant à son tour. Bon sang, tu ne comprends rien ? Six mois que toi et moi vivons ainsi et pour l'instant, aucun de nous ne désire aller ailleurs. Il faudra que l'on se contente de ce que nous avons et comme je gage que cette situation ne sera pas acceptable bien longtemps, nous devrons bientôt faire un choix ! Et l'arrêt sera sans doute le mieux pour nous.

Chose qu'ils ne désiraient pas.

Lucius avait l'impression d'être de ces personnes dégoulinantes d'amour. Alors c'était pour cela que la majorité des personnes semblaient d'une niaiserie sans nom quand ils étaient en couple ? À cause de l'amour ?

L'aristocrate n'avait jamais aimé, n'avait jamais été amoureux. Il ferait tout pour son fils unique mais n'éprouvait rien de plus qu'une certaine amitié avec son épouse. Pour Thranduil, c'était plus que cela.

– Tu veux arrêter ? Maintenant ? Pendant qu'il est encore temps ?

– Non, répliqua Lucius. Je ne veux pas arrêter. Et toi ?

– Non. Je n'en ai aucune envie.

Ils restèrent là, l'un en face de l'autre, se regardant dans le blanc des yeux.

– Je crois qu'il est l'heure de se quitter. Demain soir ?

0o0

Lucius ouvrit les yeux et retint un soupir alors que le sommeil le fuyait. Il retint l'envie de s'emmitoufler dans ses draps et de retrouver Thranduil, la chaleur de ses bras, son odeur, son corps musclé.

Le sorcier frissonna et serra les dents. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à son amant qui devait s'être réveillé, tout comme lui. Il avait du travail qui l'attendait.

Las, il se leva, nota à peine les marques violacées sur ses hanches et traversa sa chambre pour aller dans sa salle de bains personnelle, faisait fi de la légère douleur qui irradiait son intimité.

Sous la douche, il repensa à la dispute onirique qu'ils avaient eue avec Thranduil. L'elfe avait raison, un jour ils allaient devoir choisir entre leur couple et la réalité et pour l'instant, Lucius n'avait aucune envie de mettre son couple de côté.

Pas alors qu'il était si heureux.

Dans la salle à manger, alors qu'il prenait son petit déjeuner avec sa femme et son fils, lui qui avait assuré que tout le retenait ici, Lucius se rendit compte qu'en fait, la seule chose qui le retenait dans ce monde, c'était la peur de l'inconnu. Ce saut dans un autre monde, c'était trop dur.

Mais ils n'en étaient pas encore là.

Pas encore.

Pour l'instant, ce soir, ils se retrouveraient encore et s'aimeraient jusqu'à l'aube.

Lucius avait hâte.

À table, Narcissa et Drago se demandèrent ce qui pouvait bien le rendre aussi triste et aussi heureux.

* * *

**FIN**

**Alors? Je dois supprimer? Je suis cinglée? C'était bien? Je suis toute ouïe**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer** : rien à moi, tout à JKR (un jour je pourrai dire tout à moi, rien aux autres, un jour je le ferai)

Non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien une sorte de suite d'Impossible. Je l'ai fait! Un an, un mois et un jour après la partie 1, voilà la partie 2 qui sera la dernière. Pas de partie 3. Je voulais pas la faire au départ mais comme j'aime mes lecteurs et que vous avez été nombreux à me dire que vous étiez un peu (beaucoup) déçus de ne pas savoir s'ils allaient se retrouver... j'ai craqué.

Autre couple mais on reverra Thranduil/Lucius, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je n'en dis pas plus. En tout cas, j'espère que vous apprécierez.

Merci à **Mandy Mandala** ma chérie que j'aime d'amour, ma bichette, d'avoir lu et corrigé cet OS (s'il reste des fautes... heu... oups? J'ai relu mais bon, les vilaines sont tenaces)

Bonne lecture

Rating M

* * *

Impossible 2

Drago Malefoy avait le regard perdu sur le parc du manoir. Son souffle léger laissait une trace de buée sur la vitre froide. Il avait froid malgré le plaid qui entourait ses épaules. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec la température de la pièce. Une large cheminée chauffait sa chambre. Cela venait de lui. Il était glacé à l'intérieur et rien ni personne ne parviendrait à changer cela.

– Drago, souffla la voix apaisante de son père, Lucius.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers le sorcier qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Lucius avait l'air plus vieux que ses cinquante-et-un ans. Drago le trouvait fatigué et différent. Son père passait de longues heures muré dans le silence, entouré de livres noircis par des formules. Il ne mangeait pour ainsi dire pas et dormait bien plus qu'auparavant.

Pendant des années il avait expliqué à son son fils que l'avenir appartenait à ceux qui se levaient tôt, obligeant ce dernier à sortir du lit à sept heures, peu importait ce qu'il avait fait la veille et là, depuis près de quelques mois, Lucius restait dans sa chambre. Personne ne savait ce qu'il avait.

– Drago, il faut que tu viennes manger un peu.

– Manger ? Alors que tu fais que picorer toi-même ? De toute manière, je n'ai pas faim. Rien ne passe.

– Je sais ce que c'est mon fils.

– Vraiment ? riposta Drago un peu froidement. Ma femme est morte, père. Elle est morte en mettant mon fils au monde ! J'ai perdu mon amour ! hurla Drago. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est.

Personne ne pouvait savoir. Il avait été marié à une beauté française. Une femme qu'il avait aimé et qu'il aimait encore. Sophie de Sens. Elle avait craqué pour lui et réciproquement. Drago avait décidé, contre toute attente, de refuser la main de celle que ses parents avaient choisi pour lui pour se marier avec Sophie. Elle n'était pas aussi fortunée ou de haute naissance qu'Astoria Greengrass. Mais Drago n'avait eu que faire de son nom, de sa fortune, de ses origines... Il avait voulu qu'elle soit sa femme et elle l'avait été.

Cependant le malheur s'était abattu sur eux. La grossesse avait été difficile, l'accouchement pire encore. Sophie n'avait pas survécu ni leur enfant. Un petit garçon qu'ils auraient dû appeler Scorpius.

Cela faisait deux ans que son épouse était décédée. Drago avait vendu leur maison et était revenu vivre au manoir familial.

– Si, je sais ce que c'est. Tu n'es pas le seul à souffrir, murmura Lucius en contemplant le parc. Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir froid sans cesse, à espérer chaque jour que Merlin fait de voir la personne que tu aimes derrière cette porte ou en bas, la voir apparaître sur cette pelouse.

Drago regarda son père, effaré. Jamais il n'avait entendu ce dernier parler ainsi. Il était au courant que Narcissa et Lucius n'étaient pas amoureux l'un de l'autre. Cependant, il était à des milles de penser que son père puisse aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui était mort, à l'évidence. Sans doute une des raisons qui le poussaient à se retrancher dans sa chambre ou son bureau.

– Père ?

– Oublie ce que je viens de dire. Je... je vais me coucher.

– Mais... père, il n'est que quatorze heures.

– Je suis fatigué.

Drago fixa le dos de son père jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse derrière la porte. Il était perdu. Jamais Lucius n'avait parlé de sieste. Et là, il allait en faire une.

Le jeune homme s'en retourna à la contemplation du parc qui s'étendait sous ses yeux. Il avait encore un peu de temps avant d'aller retrouver son laboratoire dans les sous-sols du manoir. Les potions attendraient quelques minutes.

Les potions avaient toujours été un bon moyen de perdre la notion du temps. C'était un homme d'une intelligence rare doté d'un esprit aiguisé et d'une langue acérée qui lui avait transmis cette passion pour la matière qu'il avait enseignée à l'école.

Drago s'était donc plongé avec délice dans la préparation et le brassage de recettes plus ou moins compliquées.

Une fois dans son laboratoire, enfermé et seul, Drago fouilla un instant dans ses grimoires à la recherche de quelque chose sans vraiment savoir ce dont il s'agissait.

Sa main s'arrêta sur un des livres en sa possession.

– Les potions de l'amour, souffla-t-il.

Un rire s'échappa de sa gorge. Rire nerveux. C'était bête. Ils venaient d'en parler avec son père et son subconscient avait décidé de choisir ce livre-là entre tous ceux alignés le long des murs.

L'amour. Drago n'y croyait plus vraiment. Il n'y croyait plus du tout. Sa femme était morte. Il ne pourrait plus jamais aimer. C'était une certitude. Parce qu'aimer de nouveau, c'était trahir le souvenir de Sophie et il se le refusait. Il ne pouvait pas faire une telle chose.

Il était prêt à subir jour après jour cette froideur qui courait dans ses veines.

Alors pourquoi avait-il pris ce livre ? Il n'en savait rien.

– Tu es fou Drago. Cinglé !

Ses doigts tournèrent les pages lentement avant de s'immobiliser sur une double page.

– Ben voyons, Amortensia. De mieux en mieux. Je ne veux pas faire mon deuil ! Tu piges, livre de merde !

Il le referma violemment puis sortit de son laboratoire avec force en claquant la porte dans son dos.

– Drago ? l'appela Narcissa. Tout va bien ? Je te pensais en train de travailler un peu.

– Je voulais mais... j'ai fait tomber une potion et il vaut mieux que je ne rentre pas avant demain.

C'était un pur mensonge, mais c'était la seule excuse assez valable que Narcissa aurait accepté d'entendre.

Drago aimait sa mère, profondément. Cependant elle estimait qu'après deux ans de deuil, son fils pouvait commencer à sortir de nouveau et trouver une autre prétendante.

– Oh, bien. Souhaites-tu m'accompagner sur le Chemin de Traverse ? J'ai des achats à y faire.

– Merci, mère, non. Je... j'ai des choses à faire.

Narcissa lui sourit et disparut. Drago soupira. Des choses à faire. Il n'avait rien à faire. Il aurait pu accompagner sa mère en ville mais redoutait le fait qu'elle puisse tenter de lui présenter une femme célibataire de bonne famille.

Le jeune homme resta un instant planté au milieu du hall puis se dirigea vers le bureau de son père. Il frappa deux coups puis entra. Lucius était là, la tête appuyée sur son poing, avachi dans son fauteuil. Il ne dormait pas mais semblait absent, ailleurs, fatigué. Sa sieste n'avait pas eu lieu visiblement. Il s'était perdu dans la contemplation de parchemins noircis par l'encre éparpillés sur son bureau.

– Père ?

– Entre, chuchota Lucius.

Visiblement le lord n'était pas surpris de le voir là.

– Assieds-toi.

– Père ? Tout va bien ?

– Oh, aussi bien que toi sans doute.

– Tu as l'air épuisé.

– Je suis fatigué, confirma Lucius. Très fatigué. Mais cela n'est nullement surprenant. Parfois j'ai envie de tout arrêter et de... de laisser cette vie pour une autre.

– Mais...

Son père souhaitait mourir ? En finir ? C'était ainsi que Drago comprenait ce que Lucius venait de dire.

– Oublie, ce sont les délires d'un homme qui ne croit plus en rien. Je crois que la guerre m'a touché bien plus que je ne l'aurais pensé.

– La guerre s'est finie il y a sept ans.

– Vrai. Mais tout porte à croire que je n'arrive pas à suivre. Rien ne me donne l'envie de me lever le matin. Je n'ai aucunement le droit de quitter cette maison qui, malgré sa taille, me paraît minuscule jour après jour. Je sais que dans une autre vie, je pourrais être heureux.

– La mort peut-elle vraiment rendre heureux ?

– La mort ? souffla Lucius. Je ne te parle pas de mourir. Je te parle d'une autre vie. Cela dit, tu ne peux comprendre.

– Essaie de m'expliquer alors.

Lucius se redressa légèrement.

– Ce monde ne me convient pas. Je n'y ai pas ma place. Il m'a fallu quatre ans pour m'en rendre compte. Quatre années gâchées par la peur de l'inconnu, de me jeter à corps perdu dans quelque chose que je ne pouvais maîtriser. Quand j'ai pris ma décision, c'était trop tard et... je suis condamné à errer ici, inutile, faible.

– Elle... elle est morte ? souffla Drago.

Quatre ans que son père souffrait autant ? Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Jamais Drago ne s'était aperçu de ce fait. Pour sa défense, il avait passé ces quatre années avec sa femme. Il ne commençait à refaire surface que depuis peu.

– Elle ? Non. Ce n'est pas un « elle », sourit Lucius.

Pour le coup, Drago ouvrit de grands yeux exorbités, stupéfait. Il n'avait jamais imaginé son père être attiré par un homme.

– Je... je ne savais pas.

– Je l'ignorais aussi avant de le rencontrer. Nous avons passé... huit mois ensemble, chaque nuit. Et puis... nous... nous nous sommes séparés parce que nous ne pouvions pas vivre dans le monde de l'autre. Mais cela ne te concerne pas. Tu n'as pas à te soucier des affres de la solitude de ton vieux père.

– Depuis combien de temps ne l'as-tu pas vu ? s'enquit doucement Drago même s'il n'avait pas compris comment une telle chose était possible

– Quatre ans. Cela va faire quatre ans que j'essaie en vain de fermer les yeux nuit après nuit, jour après jour sans parvenir à le rejoindre.

Lucius serra le plaid dont il s'était entouré les épaules. Ses longs doigts voulurent presque se planter dans le tissu.

– Il n'est pas mort. Ici (il désigna son cœur), c'était comme s'il était. Je... je ne le reverrai jamais.

– Père...

– Non Drago. Laisse. Cela fait deux ans que je tente de vivre avec. Deux ans que j'essaie de trouver une solution. En vain.

Il fit un vague signe de main montrant les parchemins étalés. Des années de recherche.

– Je donnerai tout ce que je peux pour pouvoir le retrouver. Tout.

– Tu laisserais tout, ta vie ici ? Ta fortune ? Ta notoriété ?

Lorsque son père le regarda, Drago sut. L'amour que Lucius avait pour cet homme inconnu semblait plus important que tout ce que le lord avait mis en avant durant ces dernières années.

– Si tu savais comme je m'en moque, Drago. Je suis désolé de ne penser qu'à moi.

Le jeune homme esquissa un mince sourire, contourna le bureau et embrassa le front de son père.

– Je comprends, père. Dis-toi qu'il n'est pas mort. Tu as au moins cela pour te consoler de son absence.

Lui n'avait plus rien. Ni femme ni fils. Rien.

0o0

La potion oilgolt était parfaite. À ce stade de la préparation, elle n'avait aucun défaut, exactement comme décrite dans le livre. Selon les explications de son auteur, elle permettait à celui qui le buvait une importante perception des choses. Son créateur était un mongol mort avant le VIIème siècle et elle n'avait pas été réalisée depuis. Les siècles passant, elle avait sombré dans l'oubli pour se retrouver entre les mains de quelques maîtres de Potions.

C'était une vieille préparation que Drago avait mise à jour dans un grimoire ancien hérité de Severus Rogue, maître émérite de potions et celui qui avait initié le blond à cette matière pour en faire son métier.

Le jeune homme s'essuya le front ruisselant de sueur. Il en était encore à la moitié et le plus dur restait à faire. La potion était conçue à partir d'ingrédients instables les uns avec les autres. Chaque incorporation était une étape délicate.

Là, Drago devait ajouter deux cheveux d'une vélane coupés en deux dans le sens de la longueur.

Il soupira en se demandant quelle idée il avait eu de choisir cette potion. Il existait une autre potion de perception, plus simple. Mais il avait voulu tenter.

Occupé à couper ses cheveux, Drago ne vit que trop tard les bouillonnements de la potion.

– Merde, cracha-t-il.

Ne jamais ajouter l'ingrédient lorsque la potion commençait à virer dangereusement vers le raté. Drago connaissait ce principe. Il fallait, au contraire, trouver un composant autre qui permettrait de stabiliser la préparation. Alors qu'il était en train de réfléchir à toute vitesse à ce qu'il devait trouver, une fumée âcre s'éleva soudain et le prit au nez. Un voile noir s'abaissa brutalement devant ses yeux. Drago tomba sur le sol, ses deux cheveux de vélane collés à ses doigts.

– Debout ! tonna une voix froide alors qu'un coup de pieds dans ses tibias le réveilla.

Drago ouvrit péniblement les yeux et les écarquilla en se rendant compte de la présence d'une dizaine de flèches pointées sur son humble personne.

Les baguettes, il pouvait gérer. Les flèches, c'était nettement moins aisé. Un sort pouvait être seulement douloureux. Une pointe de cette arme pouvait le tuer sur place.

Drago déglutit nerveusement alors qu'il commençait seulement à se rendre compte qu'il n'était plus dans son laboratoire et qu'il y avait une dizaine d'hommes aux longs cheveux clairs et aux drôles d'oreilles pointues qui le fixaient, l'air mauvais, leur arc tendu. Cela ne sentait pas bon du tout, surtout pour lui.

– Lève-toi, Homme.

Lentement, Drago s'exécuta et leva les mains pour montrer qu'il était désarmé. Autant ne pas montrer sa baguette cachée dans sa ceinture. Une chance qu'il l'ait sur lui.

Alors qu'il fut poussé sans ménagement vers celui qui semblait être le chef, Drago essaya de comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé. La potion avait visiblement réagi au temps. C'était intéressant à savoir. Son esprit de potionniste fit la liste des différentes étapes, les secondes ou minutes à attendre entre chaque incorporation, les ingrédients, la façon de les découper. S'il devait la refaire, il n'aurait plus qu'à trouver le nécessaire. Si les ingrédients existaient ici.

– Je suis où ?

– Comme si tu l'ignorais. Avance.

Il ne savait pas où il se trouvait ni qui étaient ses « agresseurs ». Une chose était certaine, ils étaient très beaux. De cette beauté éthérée que seuls les veelas mâles pouvaient avoir. Drago aurait pu les prendre pour l'un d'eux s'il n'avait pas vu les petites oreilles pointues qui dépassaient de leurs cheveux. À croire qu'ils désiraient les exhiber.

– Vous êtes de quelle race ? Des elfes ?

C'était une question fort mal polie, il le savait parfaitement. Sauf que son cerveau apeuré l'empêchait de penser clairement. Surtout avec une pointe de flèche qui rentrait régulièrement dans la chair de son dos.

– Si tu le sais, pourquoi poser la question ?

Il avait donc bien affaire à des elfes. C'était la première fois qu'il en croisait.

– Parce que je n'en ai jamais vu. Les elfes n'existent pas dans le monde dans lequel je viens, souffla Drago.

Des rires s'élevèrent et Drago se maudit d'avoir pensé tout fort.

– Le monde dans lequel tu viens ? Et tu viens d'où, Homme ?

– Angleterre.

– Et où est-ce l'Angleterre ?

Il pouvait sentir la moquerie dans la voix légère et cristalline de l'elfe. C'était un fait, Drago le détesta d'emblée. Il refusa d'ouvrir la bouche afin d'éviter toute insulte.

Le petit groupe marcha ce qui semblait être des heures dans la forêt dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Des arbres à perte de vue, des chênes millénaires au tronc assez imposant pour que dix hommes ne puissent pas en faire le tour. À chaque pas que le sorcier faisait, il trébuchait sur des branches cachées par les feuilles, ses pieds faisaient craquer le bois par terre. Ses « compagnons » semblaient flotter, ne touchant pas le sol. Ils ne faisaient aucun bruit. Contrairement à lui et il pouvait presque entendre leurs rires.

Humilié et épuisé, Drago évita néanmoins de demander où ils se rendaient. De toute manière, il sentait qu'il n'aurait pas sa réponse avant d'y être arrivé. Il avait envie de s'asseoir, de crier, de manger et de dormir, accessoirement.

C'était étrange d'avoir envie de ces besoins, lui qui avait passé ces deux derniers mois à enchaîner des nuits courtes et à ne manger que le strict minimum pour rester en vie.

Tout se ressemblait dans cette forêt sombre. Drago eut plusieurs fois l'impression de tourner en rond. Mais, étrangement, il faisait confiance à ses geôliers qui devaient savoir où ils allaient, connaître leur chemin.

Et puis, alors que le jour déclinait, ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte de l'autre côté d'un pont fait en bois enjambant une rivière en contrebas. La porte paraissait creusée dans la roche. Plus haut se trouvaient des arbres bien verts. Mais avant que Drago n'ait le temps de regarder avec plus d'attention ce qui l'entourait, il se retrouva à emprunter le pont de bois plus solide qu'il n'y paraissait.

Deux gardes ouvrirent la lourde porte qui était en réalité deux panneaux de pierre sculptés. Ceux-ci résonnèrent de façon sinistre lorsqu'ils se refermèrent dans leur dos, comme s'ils pénétraient dans un tombeau. Drago oublia instantanément cette idée. Ce n'était pas un tombeau. L'endroit était majestueux. Taillé dans la pierre, il était plus grand qu'une cathédrale mais il y régnait un silence lourd. Même le château Poudlard à côté faisait pâle figure.

On poussa Drago pour qu'il se remette à marcher. Cette fois, au lieu de regarder où il allait, il préférait garder les yeux levés pour ne rien rater de la beauté du lieu.

Il faillit rentrer dans le dos de celui qui le précédait. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient tous arrêtés devant un bout d'arbre dans lequel un trône avait été taillé. Il reposait au sommet d'un escalier en pierre. Une personne se tenait assise là, emmitouflée dans un large manteau gris ouvert sur des bottes en cuir et une tunique noire.

L'homme, car c'était un homme, ressemblait aux archers qui avaient mené Drago jusque ici. Longs cheveux clairs, oreilles pointues et regard acéré. D'ailleurs, le jeune homme eut l'impression d'être scruté avec beaucoup d'attention. Il se retint de reculer, ne sentant pas réellement de menace de la part de cet individu à la drôle de couronne sur la tête. Comme si quelqu'un avait planté des pics ou des branches dans ses cheveux. Il était loin d'effrayer autant que le lord noir devant lequel Drago avait été obligé de s'incliner. Malgré cela, le jeune Malefoy n'était pas rassuré.

– Votre Majesté, commença le guerrier en s'inclinant.

Une main obligea Drago à faire de même.

– La chasse a été bonne à ce que je constate, nota avec une certaine ironie le roi. Un Homme. Sur mes terres. Ce n'était point arrivé depuis... des lustres. Nains, Magiciens... maintenant des Hommes.

Le souverain se leva et descendit les quelques marches de pierre avec une telle grâce que Drago en fut jaloux. Son long manteau flottait dans son dos. Il était beau. Drago se surprit à éprouver un certain désir alors qu'il était bien loin d'être attiré par ce genre de personne.

Quand il fut proche, Malefoy nota sans le moindre souci la légère crispation et la surprise.

– Sortez ! Tous ! ordonna-t-il soudain.

Les gardes s'éclipsèrent. Sauf un. Celui qui semblait être le chef.

Ils se mirent tous les deux à parler dans une langue que Drago n'avait jamais entendue de sa vie. Chantante, douce, elle sonnait à ses oreilles comme la plus douce des mélodies.

– Vraiment ? s'exclama le roi. Intéressant. Tu peux disposer Legolas.

– Bien, Votre Majesté.

Legolas. C'était donc ainsi que s'appelait son gardien. Un nom étrange pour un monde tout aussi étrange.

– Comment es-tu arrivé ici ? Par quel moyen ? Es-tu seul ? aboya presque le roi quand le fameux Legolas les laissa seuls.

– Oui, je suis... seul.

Il put lire de la douleur dans le regard gris qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler celui de son père.

– Ainsi donc il n'est pas là.

L'elfe resserra autour de lui son manteau de cour et sembla se ratatiner légèrement.

– Pourquoi ai-je cet espoir ? Pourquoi tu es là et pas lui ?

– Qui...

Drago s'interrompit alors qu'une réponse se fraya un chemin dans son esprit. Une réponse si grosse qu'elle était invraisemblable.

Mais à la façon dont le roi le regardait, cette douleur dans ses yeux, c'était la même que celle de Lucius.

– C'est mon père que vous vouliez voir ici ? Mon père qui... Merlin, comment cela peut-il être possible ?

Lucius et cet homme ? Ils venaient de deux mondes totalement différents, comment une telle chose avait-elle pu arriver ? Drago n'avait pas pris le temps de réellement s'interroger sur la confession de son père. Aujourd'hui, prenant conscience que tout cela était la stricte vérité, il voulait trouver une réponse.

Le monde onirique était particulier. Cependant rien n'aurait dû rapprocher ces deux personnes. Pas même un rêve. Seule une potion pouvait amener à cela et Drago connaissait assez son père pour le savoir incapable de brasser la plus élémentaire des potions de Pimentine.

– Ainsi donc tu étais au courant.

– Je l'ai appris récemment mais il m'a tu votre identité. À dire vrai, j'ignore beaucoup de choses.

– Comment va-t-il ?

– Mal, avoua Drago. Il souffre.

– Pense-t-il être le seul ? gronda le roi. Mais je ne pouvais plus rester ainsi, dans l'attente de sa venue. Il n'était pas prêt à tout laisser alors que rien... Non, cette histoire ne te concerne pas. Tu as besoin de te reposer. Je vais te faire conduire dans tes appartements. Il est tard, nous aurons une discussion demain. Legolas !

L'elfe réapparut, contrarié.

– Legolas, amène donc notre invité dans ses appartements. Considère-le comme une personnalité importante. Aucun mal ne doit lui être fait.

– Bien, Votre Majesté.

– Legolas, soupira le roi. Je pensais que tu avais cessé de m'en vouloir.

– Non, père, vous vous méprenez.

Père ? Décidément, Drago allait de surprises en surprises. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que ces deux hommes puissent être de la même famille et que le fils soit aussi dévoué à son père.

– Veuillez me suivre, fit Legolas à un Drago silencieux.

Ils quittèrent la salle du trône et s'enfoncèrent dans les entrailles de la terre. Les larges et hauts couloirs étaient éclairés par des flambeaux mais aussi des lucarnes naturelles desquelles on pouvait apercevoir le ciel et les étoiles. Il semblait y avoir également des lampions de toutes les couleurs. Drago se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de petites lucioles.

– Je ne connais pas votre nom, intervint Legolas en se mettant à sa hauteur.

– Cela vous intéresse donc ? répliqua Drago.

– Mon père semble vous estimer.

– Vous non.

– Je n'ai d'estime que pour les Hommes que je connais. Vous n'en faites point partie.

Encore cette distinction entre les deux races. Comme si c'était important. Et puis Drago se rendit compte qu'il faisait la même chose avec les sorciers. Il se rappela alors ce que le roi avait dit. Magiciens, Nains, Hommes...

– La magie existe ?

– Seules quelques personnes sont douées de magie. Les Hommes n'ont aucun pouvoir. Tout comme les Elfes, les Nains, les Orques.

– Les Orques ?

– Des créatures hideuses qui ne connaissent pas la peur ni la douleur, hormis celle de leur Maître Sauron. Des êtres qu'il vaut mieux éviter si vous êtes sain d'esprit, asséna Legolas en le regardant du coin de l'œil. Surtout que vous n'êtes pas taillé pour le combat, vous vous feirez mettre en pièces en un claquement de doigts/

Cet idiot ne savait rien de lui. Il ignorait qui était Drago et ce n'était pas un vulgaire humain qui fuyait pour sauver sa vie. Il s'était battu contre des araignées géantes, des géants, des trolls. Il s'était incliné devant un fou furieux, avait été torturé plus souvent qu'il ne l'aurait désiré...

– Vous jugez sans connaître !

– Je ne me trompe jamais.

C'était un fait, Drago ne l'aimait pas du tout.

0o0

Thranduil – Drago avait appris son nom de la bouche du roi lui-même – était installé dans son siège. Son regard éteint s'illumina lorsque son invité entra.

Trois jours que le jeune Malefoy était présent et jusque là, ses seules conversations étaient pour le souverain. Le reste du temps, il errait seul dans l'immensité de ces grottes, sachant parfaitement qu'un elfe était présent quelque part à le surveiller du coin de l'œil.

– Drago. J'espère que vous avez passé une agréable nuit.

– Comme la précédente, Votre Majesté. Je n'ai que peu dormi.

La nuit était le seul moment où le jeune homme était seul avec ses pensées et non concentré sur ce qu'il voyait. Tout tournait en boucle dans son esprit avant qu'il ne s'endorme. Son monde, son père, sa mère, Sophie...

Thranduil esquissa un léger sourire et rejoignit Drago. Ce dernier commençait à prendre les habitudes vestimentaires de ses hôtes. Il portait une tunique légère mais chaude et confortable, des bottes qui s'arrêtaient juste au-dessus du genou et un pantalon moulant en cuir. Il était bien, à l'aise dans ses vêtements.

– Ainsi, vous ressemblez à l'un de nous. C'est ce que je j'ai toujours remarqué chez votre père. Il n'est pas un Elfe cependant il nous ressemble assez. Vous, c'est la même chose. Je ne pensais pas cela possible chez un Homme.

– D'où je viens, les races se sont mélangées.

– J'ai entendu cela de Lucius.

Comme toujours, son regard se voila. Drago pressentit le congédiement. Dès que le père de Drago était dans la conversation, Thranduil demandait à ce qu'on le laisse seul.

– Votre Majesté, fit Drago décidé à crever l'abcès et à parler franchement. Mon père n'est pas bien. Je ne dirais pas qu'il se meurt d'amour, cependant je ne l'avais jamais vu si... triste. Cela fait quatre ans et...

– Pensez-vous sincèrement qu'il soit le seul ! tempêta Thranduil. Veuillez me laisser seul je vous prie.

– S'il pouvait, il donnerait tout pour vous, répondit Drago en quittant la salle du trône, espérant que ces paroles produiraient quelque chose chez le roi.

Comme depuis son arrivée, Drago évolua dans les couloirs. Il commençait doucement à se repérer dans ce dédale.

– J'étais certain de vous trouver là, dit une voix qui fit grincer les dents du sorcier.

– J'aurais aisément pu me passer de votre présence encore quelques jours, Votre Altesse, rétorqua Drago lorsque Legolas apparut.

– C'est un titre qui n'a pas cours ici, Homme.

– Drago ! C'est mon nom et je vous prierai de vous en souvenir !

Tout chez cet Elfe l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Même Potter qui était pourtant très doué dans ce domaine, ne parvenait pas aussi aisément à le faire sortir de ses gonds.

– Milles excuses, soupira Legolas qui ne l'était pas le moins du monde.

– Que me voulez-vous ? !

– J'aurais aimé que vous m'accordiez quelques instants de votre temps si précieux à vos yeux.

– Pour faire quoi ?

– Vous m'avez dit que je vous jugeais trop vite. Je veux donc savoir si j'ai eu tort ou raison.

Drago retint un soupir. S'il acceptait, il risquait fort de mordre la poussière, même avec sa baguette parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu essayer de savoir s'il pouvait ou non faire de la magie. S'il refusait, il serait traité de lâche, chose qu'il se refusait. Il n'était pas un lâche.

– En quoi cela va-t-il consister ?

– Oh, en trois fois rien, je puis vous le garantir.

Le trois fois rien de Legolas, Drago allait lui faire rentrer dans la gorge. Pour les Elfes, trois fois rien, c'était s'entraîner à l'épée. Le prince s'était moqué en disant qu'ils allaient éviter le tir à l'arc, le sorcier n'étant pas assez bon pour cela. Sauf que le sorcier n'était pas meilleur dans le maniement de l'épée.

– C'est bon, tu en as assez vu ? cria presque Drago, glacial alors qu'il s'était retrouvé étendu par terre pour échapper à la lame tranchante à souhait qui l'avait manqué de peu.

– J'ai vu ce dont vous étiez capable et une chose est maintenant certaine, vous n'êtes pas taillé pour le combat ! répliqua Légolas avec un sourire méprisant.

Drago se releva, blessé dans son orgueil. Comment cet elfe osait-il ? De quel droit se permettait-il de dire une telle chose ? Malefoy avait fait la guerre, il avait survécu alors que d'autres étaient tombés !

– Vous ne savez rien de moi, rien de mes compétences ! Vous me jugez sans savoir !

Ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation et l'auraient sans le moindre doute encore une fois quand Legolas aurait l'idée saugrenue de vouloir encore l'affronter pour crier haut et fort qu'il avait raison.

Drago se drapa dans ce qui restait de sa dignité et s'éloigna dans les dédales de couloir jusqu'à sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit en pestant contre les elfes aux cheveux blonds et au caractère imbuvable.

– J'ose espérer que vous ne parlez pas de moi, ronronna le roi Thranduil, confortablement installé dans un fauteuil, partiellement dans l'ombre offerte le peu de lumière.

Seules ses jambes apparaissaient à la lueur de la bougie posée sur une table.

– Votre Majesté ! s'écria Drago en se redressant brutalement. Je ne vous avais pas vu.

Si cela avait été une autre personne, il aurait tempêté et aurait exigé des explications quant à la présence d'un étranger dans ses appartements. Mais il s'agissait du roi et non d'un quelconque crétin. Et il n'était pas chez lui.

– C'est ce que j'avais remarqué. Je vous trouve... remonté contre mon fils. Je me trompe ?

– Non, Votre Majesté.

– Qu'a donc fait Legolas pour vous faire jurer ?

Drago se rassit sur le lit, caressa du bout du doigt son pantalon en cuir et soupira. Il ne comprenait pas cette hargne que Legolas avait pour lui. Il n'avait rien fait pour mériter cela. Du moins, pas à sa connaissance.

– Peu importe, fit Thranduil en quittant son siège pour apparaître dans la lumière. Je suis ici pour vous parler de votre père. J'ai repensé à ce que vous souhaitiez me dire.

– Oui ?

– Pensez-vous sincèrement qu'il voudrait me revoir ?

– Sans le moindre doute, Votre Majesté. Depuis quatre ans, il semble survivre. Je ne l'avais jamais vu si mal. Et pour tout vous dire, lorsque vous... vous fréquentiez, il paraissait tellement heureux. Plus que ce qu'il n'a jamais été.

– Nous nous sommes séparés parce que nous ne pouvions pas vivre ensemble. Or, c'était mon souhait et le sien. Malheureusement, nous ne sommes pas du même monde. Sauf que vous avez démontré qu'une telle chose était possible.

C'était un accident mais Drago avait tout noté sur un parchemin avant d'oublier tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Il s'était dit que cela pourrait servir, pour son père.

– Mon père... je suis certain qu'il accepterait de venir ici si vous lui demandiez, murmura Drago.

– Vous le pensez vraiment ?

– Il m'a dit qu'il quitterait tout s'il en avait la possibilité. Rien ne le retient dans son monde... le mien, ajouta-t-il.

Depuis quand l'Angleterre et le reste du monde lui étaient devenus étrangers ? Il n'était ici, en Terre du Milieu que depuis trois jours et déjà, il voulait oublier son passé ?

Drago se maudit intérieurement de désirer chasser de ses pensées Sophie, Scorpius, sa mère, ses amis et le reste.

Il se rendit compte que, comme son père, plus rien ne le retenait là-bas. Rien ne le retenait non plus ici. Il n'avait pas d'attaches. Ses parents étaient devenus comme deux étrangers pour lui sa mère, si désireuse de le caser de nouveau avec une femme son père qui était tombé profondément et éperdument amoureux d'un homme qui vivait dans une autre dimension.

– Comment puis-je le faire venir alors ?

Tel un automate, Drago fouilla dans ses affaires et en tira le parchemin sur lequel était gribouillée la recette « miracle ». Il le tendit à Thranduil qui le caressa du bout du doigt, un sourire heureux aux lèvres. Le jeune Malefoy était certain que le souverain allait s'empresser de dormir pour rêver de son amant.

Étrangement, au lieu de dégoûter Drago, la vision de son père et de Thranduil ensemble l'enchantait pour peu qu'il n'y ait pas davantage de détails. Savoir ce qu'ils pouvaient faire sous la couette ne regardait qu'eux.

– Je vous serais éternellement reconnaissant, Drago, si cela fonctionne, souffla le roi avant de quitter la pièce.

Thranduil remonta les couloirs aussi vite que possible tout en priant de ne rencontrer personne. Il avait envie de retrouver son lit au plus tôt, fermer les yeux et rêver de Lucius maintenant qu'il avait la certitude de pouvoir le retrouver. Par chance, aucun Elfe ne vint le trouver. Il put s'enfermer dans ses appartements. Ses habits furent prestement retirés et son corps pâle se glissa rapidement sous les draps.

Personne ne savait mais Thranduil était épuisé. Il faisait en sorte de ne dormir que par courtes périodes pour ne pas rêver de Lucius.

Il ferma les yeux, le poing crispé sur le parchemin et s'endormit en quelques battements de cœur, à peine.

0o0

Il était là. Lucius sentit sa bouche s'assécher alors que devant lui se dressait Thranduil dans toute sa splendeur. En deux ans, il n'avait pas changé. Il était toujours aussi beau, majestueux. Alors que lui, Lucius, avait maigri, des cernes monstrueux étaient apparus sous ses yeux. Il n'était plus rien qu'un sorcier épuisé qui avait perdu le goût de vivre.

– Merlin, souffla Lord Malefoy, abasourdi. Tu...

Un doux sourire lui répondit. L'instant d'après, une bouche féroce se posa sur la sienne et la dévora avec gourmandise. Lucius ne mit guère de temps pour lui répondre, il s'accrocha aux vêtements de son amant, cherchant à se fondre en lui par tous les moyens.

Pendant quatre années, il avait lutté pour rester en vie avec l'infime espoir que ce jour viendrait. La Mort l'avait appelé à maintes reprises, le tentant avec ses promesses d'apaisement, de calme, d'amour et de sérénité. Pourtant, il avait fait la sourde oreille, espérant jour après jour, nuit après nuit pouvoir rêver de Thranduil.

Durant quelques secondes, il eut honte de cette dépendance vis à vis de son roi. Toutefois, il se rendit compte que le roi en question semblait tout aussi dépendant de lui.

Ils se séparèrent, haletants, collés l'un à l'autre si serrés qu'on n'aurait pu y glisser une feuille de papier. Leurs bouches n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre, si proches qu'ils pouvaient sentir le souffle brûlant sur leur visage.

– Je n'ose y croire. Tu es là ?

Seul un baiser tendre lui répondit.

L'urgence de leurs retrouvailles s'était amenuisée, remplacée par autre chose, un besoin de se toucher, de vérifier que l'autre était bien là.

Thranduil prit le visage de Lucius entre ses mains et le contempla. Il n'aimait pas voir ces yeux gris cernés de noir, ces joues pâles marquées par l'amaigrissement et la fatigue. Quatre années pendant lesquelles Lucius avait réellement souffert. Sans doute plus que lui.

– Ainsi Drago avait raison.

– Drago ?

Pour le coup, Lucius s'écarta légèrement, les sourcils froncés, sans comprendre ce que son fils venait faire dans l'histoire et surtout, comment Thranduil pouvait savoir que Drago avait raison.

– J'ai eu une conversation avec ton fils. Conversation très intéressante au demeurant pendant laquelle il me parlait de toi.

– Je...

– Il est là, Lucius. Dans mon monde. Accident de potions mais il est là. C'est grâce à lui que je suis là, avec toi maintenant. J'ai passé de longs mois à dormir peu, pour t'éviter. Mais crois-moi, cela a été plus difficile que le reste.

– Drago est là ? répéta Lucius sans y croire.

Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que son enfant avait disparu. Ce n'était pas surprenant puisque Drago pouvait passer des jours entiers, depuis le décès de son épouse et de son fils, dans son laboratoire.

Seulement, que le jeune homme ait réussi à changer de monde là où lui avait toujours échoué rendait Lucius quelque peu perplexe.

– Comment a-t-il fait ?

– Il m'a donné les étapes à suivre, de même que les ingrédients.

Thranduil regarda autour de lui et sourit. Sans lâcher la main de son amant, il récupéra le parchemin qui avait étrangement suivi sa course dans son rêve – mais en était-ce bien un ?

– C'est pour toi.

Lucius l'embrassa à perdre haleine. Comment avait-il pu se passer si longtemps de ses baisers ? Rien ne lui parut si doux, si parfait en cet instant que la bouche de son compagnon sur la sienne, ses lèvres qui bougeaient contre ses propres lèvres, sa langue dansant avec sa jumelle.

– Oh Merlin, soupira-t-il.

– Tu peux m'appeler Thranduil, ou Majesté, comme avant.

– Ne commence pas, râla Lucius.

Il sentit son amant lui entourer la taille pour le serrer dans ses bras.

– Tu m'as manqué tu sais, Luc'. Je voulais te voir, te retrouver.

– Alors pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?

– Pour ne pas souffrir. Cependant, ne pas te voir, c'était pire encore. Drago m'a dit que tu voulais venir dans ce monde.

– Il a raison. Je désirais te le dire. Je ne savais juste pas comment te l'avouer. Tu penses que... cette potion ? Si je la réalise comme c'est écrit, je peux...

– Drago y est parvenu, pourquoi pas toi ? Ne doute pas, Luc'. Ne commence pas à douter alors que j'ai besoin de toi ! Quand j'ai vu ton fils, quand je l'ai reconnu... j'ai espéré que tu sois là toi aussi. Mon cœur s'est mis à battre à toute allure. Quand il m'a dit qu'il était seul... j'ai cru que mon cœur allait s'arrêter et que mon sang allait se figer dans mes veines. Alors ne commence pas à douter parce que je vais douter également.

Thranduil caressa la joue râpeuse de Lucius.

– Je n'avais pas souvenance de toi portant la barbe.

– Je ne la porte pas. Il se trouve que ces derniers jours, je suis resté dans ma chambre à essayer de dormir.

Le roi esquissa un sourire mutin. Son regard lubrique convainquit le sorcier qu'il avait quelque chose derrière la tête. Quelque chose impliquant un lit et une longue nuit à profiter encore et encore de son corps.

Il fut le premier à agir en repoussant doucement Thranduil sur le large lit derrière eux. Comme à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient dans leurs songes, il n'y avait que cette couchette. Des meubles s'ajoutaient ça et là au gré de leurs envies.

Tandis que le roi se laissait aller sur le dos, étendu sur le matelas, Lucius s'assit sur ses hanches et vint caresser le torse encore habillé de sa tunique d'un beau vert tendre.

– Tu sais, j'ai fait des recherches sur le monde des rêves, murmura-t-il en continuant son entreprise.

– Tu ne voudrais pas te servir de ta bouche pour faire autre chose ? M'embrasser par exemple ? Tu parles trop et je n'ai pas eu...

Thranduil fut interrompu par la langue mutine de Lucius qui vint caresser la sienne. Le sorcier glissa ses longs doigts entre les mèches claires de son compagnon qui l'attira dans une étreinte plus possessive encore, l'obligeant à s'allonger sur lui.

Les mains se mirent en mouvement. Les deux hommes ne savaient pas réellement à qui elles appartenaient, à l'un, à l'autre, peu importait. Elles étaient occupées comme leurs propriétaires. Leur tâche consistait à retirer le plus de vêtements possibles sans qu'ils ne se décollent. Entreprise facilitée par le fait qu'ils portaient tous les deux des tenues s'ouvrant avec des boutons. Cependant à chaque fois qu'une parcelle de peau était mise à nue, ils ne pouvaient se retenir de la toucher, juste pour faire réagir l'autre, le faire gémir ou quémander plus d'attention.

Bientôt la chambre fut remplie de soupirs, de bruits humides de baisers et du bruissement des draps sous les corps qui se collaient l'un à l'autre à la recherche de plus de contacts.

Quand ils furent nus, ils s'arrêtèrent. Thranduil obligea doucement Lucius à s'allonger sur le lit et le contempla, se rassasiant de cette vue du corps si parfait de son partenaire. Jamais il n'avait aimé une personne autant qu'il aimait Lucius. Il voulait vénérer cet homme si beau, lui montrer qu'il tenait à lui plus qu'à sa vie. C'était un fait, le sorcier tenait son cœur entre ses mains. Il pouvait en faire ce qu'il en voulait.

Cependant, Lucius avait confié le sien à Thranduil sans rien dire à personne.

Le souverain de la Forêt Noire caressa le torse un peu maigre du bout des doigts. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Lucius soit là, sous ses yeux, sous lui, sous ses mains, qu'il pouvait le toucher. Tout cela n'était qu'un rêve mais dans leurs songes, dans ce monde qui n'appartenait qu'à eux, ils sentaient tout.

– Je t'aime Lucius, souffla Thranduil incapable de garder plus longtemps ces mots.

La dernière fois qu'il l'avait dit, c'était à sa femme avant qu'elle ne meure. Il n'avait plus aimé et avait cru ne plus pouvoir aimer. Jusqu'à ce que Lucius lui prouve le contraire.

– Je t'aime aussi.

– J'ai envie que tu me fasses l'amour, murmura le roi.

En réponse, il reçut un baiser tout en tendresse. Lucius l'allongea et l'embrassa avec dévotion sur la bouche. Ses lèvres dérivèrent sur l'angle de la mâchoire, remontèrent vers l'oreille puis redescendirent lentement vers le cou, les épaules, le torse, le ventre, s'égarèrent un instant sur les hanches et s'arrêtèrent à l'aine dévoilée, refusant de toucher la colonne de chair déjà dressée entre les cuisses fermes. La sienne n'était pas en meilleur état. Rien que voir le corps de Thranduil avait suffi à attiser son désir.

– Luc', s'il te plaît.

Sa voix était tellement basse que c'était à peine s'il s'entendait. Il y avait comme une supplique dans ses mots, une urgence.

– Je te fais l'amour. Et tu le sais, faire l'amour c'est prendre son temps pour bien faire les choses, répliqua tout aussi bas Lucius électrisé par cette tonalité rauque dans laquelle il sentait le besoin de son amant.

Mais Thranduil voulait autre chose. Il avait envie de sentir Lucius sur lui, en lui, autour de lui. De savoir Lucius partout, de ne pas pouvoir respirer autre chose que son odeur, de le sentir profondément enfoui dans ses chairs.

– Nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps. Quand tu seras là, nous le prendrons. Pour l'heure, je te veux toi.

Lucius hocha la tête et remonta bécoter de nouveau les lèvres fines de Thranduil. Elles étaient rouges et légèrement gonflées par les baisers échangés. Lucius avait envie de les mordre jusqu'au sang. En réalité, il avait envie de marquer ce corps parfait, de montrer à tout le monde que Thranduil était à lui.

L'Elfe poussa un long gémissement, à la fois passionné et douloureux lorsque Lucius le pénétra avec autant de douceur que possible. Cela faisait quatre ans qu'il n'avait pas pris autant de plaisir et cette union lui avait terriblement manqué. Il n'avait pas cherché d'autre amant, ayant l'impression que ce serait tromper Lucius.

Au lieu de se laisser le temps d'accepter l'intrusion aussi agréable que son contraire, Thranduil initia un mouvement de hanches. Dès lors, les gémissements s'élevèrent, accentués par les caresses, les baisers et les mouvements de reins.

C'était bon, presque trop pour Thranduil qui ne retenait rien.

Lucius le conduisit au septième ciel en peu de temps et le suivit de près avant de retomber sur lui, en sueur, le souffle court.

Allongé sur son amant, installé entre ses cuisses ouvertes, il respirait son odeur musquée et entendait son cœur battre à toute allure dans sa poitrine.

– Merci, souffla Thranduil avant de fermer les yeux.

Lucius l'embrassa paresseusement. Il se redressa et roula sur le côté sans rater la légère grimace d'inconfort chez son compagnon.

– Quand tu viendras, je te jure de te garder enfermé pendant des jours pour rattraper le temps perdu.

Le sorcier lui sourit et se lova contre lui.

– N'oublie pas le parchemin, lui conseilla Thranduil. La prochaine fois qu'on se voit, je veux que ce soit en vrai et non dans ce monde.

Lucius tendit la main vers le bout de papier et revint contre Thranduil qui le serra dans ses bras.

0o0

Une fumée épaisse envahit un instant la salle du trône. Drago, Thranduil et Legolas conversaient, aussi poliment que possible entre le premier et le dernier, quand cela arriva. Ils se tournèrent aussitôt vers elle. Le père et le fils avaient tiré du néant leurs épées, arcs et flèches et les pointaient vers la menace. Drago, quant à lui, avait en main sa baguette, un sort sur le bout de la langue.

Il ignorait si la magie fonctionnait ici et n'en avait cure. Au pire, il se défendrait avec ce qui fonctionnait : ses pieds et ses poings.

La fumée se dissipa pour révéler une forme étendue par terre.

Le premier à réagir fut Drago qui fondit sur elle. Il avait reconnu son père mais il fut repoussé avec vigueur par Thranduil. Celui-ci chercha avec frénésie quelque chose en touchant Lucius.

C'est à peine s'il ne pleura pas de joie en constatant que, non seulement le sorcier était présent, et qu'il était en vie.

– Laissez-nous, ordonna-t-il sans regarder Drago et Legolas.

Les deux jeunes hommes sortirent, l'un surpris et l'autre réticent.

– Qui est-ce ? s'enquit aimablement Legolas une fois hors de la salle du trône, juste derrière les portes.

– Mon père, murmura Drago. Il... il a réussi, ajouta-t-il, sidéré.

Le sorcier veuf ne savait pas comment mais son père avait eu la recette et l'avait faite, la réussissant pour venir dans ce monde. Lucius aurait pu mourir, arriver ailleurs mais non, il était là. Drago était à la fois content de lui et surpris que cela ait fonctionné.

– Et... pourquoi mon père semblait-il si fébrile ?

– Vous n'êtes donc pas au courant ? s'étonna Drago, presque aussi surpris de l'ignorance de Legolas que de la réussite de la potion.

– Visiblement vous l'êtes, répliqua Legolas pince sans rire. Pourriez-vous avoir l'amabilité de me dire ce que vous savez ou est-ce trop demander ?

– Votre père et le mien ont eu durant quelques mois une relation poussée.

Devant l'air parfaitement abruti de l'Elfe – ce qui donnait une image hautement risible de l'individu – Drago sut que son interlocuteur n'avait rien compris.

– Ils couchaient ensemble.

– Pardon ?

– Votre père et le mien faisaient picotti, picotta et tralala.

C'était officiel, Drago l'avait perdu. À l'évidence, savoir que Thranduil pouvait avoir une vie sexuelle devait perturber un brin Legolas.

– Je répète, pardon ?

– Ils s'envoient en l'air, ils baisent, ils font l'amour, ils couchent ensemble... Je ne peux pas être plus clair.

Si avec ça, Legolas n'avait toujours pas saisi, Drago ne savait plus quoi faire.

– C'est... une blague.

– J'ai l'air de blaguer ? C'est mon style de faire ce genre de choses ? Surtout sur ce sujet ?

– Comment... Comment pouvez-vous savoir cela ? Vous n'êtes là que depuis quatre jours !

– Mon père m'en a parlé. Il m'a tu le nom de son amant. Mais lorsque je suis arrivé ici, votre père m'a confirmé sans le savoir qu'il s'agissait de lui. Le reste... ne regarde qu'eux.

– Et cela ne vous choque pas ?

Étonné, Drago regarda son interlocuteur. Il ne parvint pas à saisir la lueur qu'il lisait dans les perles grises. C'était une lueur étrange, nouvelle, aussi fascinante qu'inquiétante.

– Me choquer ? Dans quel sens ?

– Donc vous ne semblez pas surpris par... leur relation ?

– Pas vraiment. Et vous ?

– Ainsi donc, deux hommes ensemble n'étonne pas un Homme ? Je vous croyais plutôt peu axés sur ce genre de comportement.

– Tout dépend à qui vous demandez une telle chose. J'ai appris que l'amour pouvait prendre bien des formes. Le plus important n'est pas le sexe de la personne, mais l'amour qu'on lui porte.

– En voilà des pensées bien sages pour un Homme.

Le ton moqueur ne fut pas difficile à noter. Drago serra les poings et la mâchoire, se retenant de cogner l'impudent qui osait se gausser de sa personne. L'image de sa femme défunte s'imposa à son esprit, gommant la colère qui commençait doucement à bouillir dans ses veines. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par l'odeur du parfum doux que son esprit se remémora et qui lui manquait atrocement.

– J'ai été marié. Pendant une très courte période, commença-t-il. Les plus belles années de ma vie.

– Que s'est-il passé ?

– Elle est morte, murmura Drago en entourant sa poitrine de ses bras alors que la tristesse s'emparait de lui.

Il ne put empêcher les larmes de couler le long de ses joues et ne le désirait pas de toute façon.

– Elle était enceinte, de mon fils. Sa grossesse a été épuisante pour elle. Elle en a été malade durant les neuf mois. Elle me répétait encore et encore que tout irait bien, que l'enfant, notre fils, n'était pas responsable. Nous avions trouvé un prénom pour notre bébé. Il devait s'appeler Scorpius. Sauf que Sophie n'a jamais pu le mettre au monde. Elle est morte pendant l'accouchement et lui aussi. Ils n'ont pas survécu. Ce soir-là, j'ai tout perdu.

Les larmes roulaient librement sur ses joues.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, réconfortante.

– Je suis désolé, marmonna Legolas, mal à l'aise. Je ne voulais pas faire remonter de mauvais souvenirs.

– Tout va bien. Je ne parviens pas à faire mon deuil, c'est tout.

– Leur décès est récent ?

– Deux ans. Je revois encore son visage. J'arrive à sentir son parfum. Je peux me rappeler de son rire cristallin. Elle était si belle.

Il se tut, se laissant envahir par les souvenirs.

– J'ai été amoureux également. Sans réciprocité aucune. Elle aimait un autre homme qui est mort. Je l'entends parfois pleurer. Je pense que mon amour pour elle n'était que de l'attirance et que celui qu'elle ressentait pour son compagnon était plus intense que le mien.

– Je doute être capable d'aimer de nouveau.

– Comme quelqu'un l'a dit récemment, l'amour peut prendre bien des formes.

Legolas s'éclipsa sur ces mots, laissant un Drago perplexe et complètement perdu. Il ne comprenait pas son « ennemi ». Pourquoi ce soudain changement ? Cela ne pouvait pas être dû à ses larmes. Et cette lueur étrange ? À quoi cela pouvait-il bien être dû ?

0o0

– Alors ? s'enquit Lucius, l'air reposé et serein.

Il portait une tunique grise aux reflets irisés. La couleur était seyante et le mettait en valeur. C'était un autre homme comme pouvait le constater Drago. À l'évidence, ces retrouvailles avec le roi Thranduil lui avaient rendu le sourire.

– Alors quoi ?

Ils étaient assis dans des sièges sculptés en forme de branches d'arbres confortables quelque part dans le palais sous-terrain de Thranduil et des Elfes de la Forêt Noire.

– Comment vas-tu ?

– Père, je pense que c'est à moi de te poser la question. Tu n'étais pas en forme ces derniers jours. Ces derniers mois, devrais-je dire.

– Tu n'étais pas en meilleur état. Réponds à ma question, Drago.

– Je suis perdu, avoua le jeune veuf. Je... Je n'arrête pas de revoir Sophie. J'ai pourtant tout essayé pour l'oublier.

– Personne ne te demande de l'oublier, murmura Lucius. Faire son deuil prend du temps, Drago.

– Je sais. Ces dernières semaines, je n'avais que peu pensé à elle. Là, cela fait une semaine qu'elle m'apparaît même dans mon sommeil.

Il ne dormait que peu, essayant de ne pas fermer les yeux trop longtemps pour ne pas la voir. Le réveil était plus dur à chaque fois.

– Je comprends.

– J'ai envie de mourir, de plus en plus. Rien ne me retient ici. Pourtant... quand j'y pense, je n'arrive pas à envisager la moindre mort. Comme si...

– Comme si tu tenais à la vie.

C'était ça. Drago secoua la tête. Cette façon de penser était stupide. Il aurait pu et dû pouvoir mettre en pratique ses désirs de suicide. Sauf qu'il n'y parvenait pas. L'idée-même de passer à l'acte l'arrêtait et il n'arrivait pas à envisager sa mort.

– De plus, tu sais que Sophie n'aurait pas voulu que tu mettes fin à tes jours ainsi. Elle aurait voulu que tu vives.

– Mais vivre de quoi ? Je suis mort, là ! s'écria-t-il en posant sa main sur son cœur. Je suis mort il y a deux mois, quand ma femme a rendu son dernier soupir ! Comment tu as fait pour tenir autant de temps ?

– Tu l'as dit, Drago. Thranduil n'est pas mort, lui. Il est en vie.

Lucius, à la surprise de son fils, l'attira un bref instant dans une étreinte paternelle et l'embrassa sur le front.

– Un jour, j'en suis certain, tu seras de nouveau heureux.

– Et si ce jour n'arrive pas ?

– L'homme n'est pas une espèce qui aime se complaire dans son malheur bien longtemps. Tu mettras le temps avant de remonter la pente, parce qu'à un moment ton chagrin ira en s'amenuisant. Les souvenirs se feront moins vivaces, plus doux. Et d'ici peut-être quelques semaines, quelques mois, quelques années, tu y repenseras avec tristesse mais aussi avec un certain bonheur.

– Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

C'était vrai, son père n'avait jamais connu cela. Son amour était en vie, il l'avait retrouvé.

– Ta grand-mère... ma mère est morte quand j'avais douze ans. Elle a été tuée alors que j'étais à Poudlard.

C'était un détail que Drago ignorait. Il ne connaissait que peu de choses à propos de son père, surtout celles qui dataient d'avant son mariage avec Narcissa. C'était comme si Lucius avait rayé sa vie de célibataire.

Lucius ne parlait pour ainsi dire jamais de son enfance et encore moins de sa mère. Des bribes que Drago avait entendues, son père n'avait pas souvent été heureux. Son grand-père était un homme strict, parfois violent, poussant Lucius à aller toujours plus loin. C'était lui qui l'avait presque obligé à devenir Mangemort. C'était lui qui l'avait fait devenir ce qu'il était aujourd'hui, un homme froid, hautain, méprisant mais surtout profondément désireux de ne pas commettre les mêmes erreurs.

– Je n'étais pas présent pour elle. Et elle est morte. J'ai cru ne jamais pouvoir m'en remettre, d'autant que ton grand-père me répétait souvent que les larmes étaient pour les faibles, que je ne devais pas pleurer. J'ai tout intériorisé. Jusqu'à ce que ça explose. Le temps guérit les blessures. Il faut juste lui accorder du temps.

– Tu penses que tu aurais pu t'en remettre, de votre séparation ? souffla Drago sans évoquer le prénom du roi.

– Sans doute. Un jour.

Ou jamais, mais cela Lucius le tut.

0o0

Il fallut six mois à Drago pour comprendre le sens des paroles de son père : la douleur de la tristesse s'atténuait. Pour le jeune veuf, il n'arrivait pas à savoir quand cela avait changé, quand la douleur était devenue plus douce.

Six mois pendant lesquels des choses avaient changé elles aussi. Lucius et Thranduil vivaient le parfait amour entre disputes sur le ton de la conversation et réconciliations enflammées dans le secret de leur chambre. Legolas se montrait plus aimable jour après jour, plus présent aussi. Drago se demandait à quoi ce changement pouvait être dû. L'Elfe l'aidait à apprendre à se battre, à tirer à l'arc, à manier l'épée et lui parlait, parfois à propos de sujets insignifiants et d'autres fois, sur des choses plus profondes. Dans le monde qui était maintenant le sien, Drago s'était rendu compte qu'il pouvait faire de la magie, que sa baguette fonctionnait. Il avait fait, avec son père, plusieurs démonstrations devant une assemblée d'Elfes toujours plus grande.

Les deux sorciers avaient été acceptés avec une certaine réticence au début. Du fait de leur humanité tout d'abord, de leur provenance ensuite, et enfin parce que Lucius avait « perverti » leur roi. Une fois qu'ils eurent prouvé leur magie et qu'ils n'étaient ni l'un ni l'autre mauvais, dangereux ou même désireux de séduire tout elfe mâle pour Lucius, les Elfes les laissèrent vivre, ne se souciant plus de rien. Ils en venaient souvent maintenant à oublier qu'ils avaient à faire à des Hommes. Il fallait dire que le physique des Malefoy était proche des Elfes. La seule différence notable était leurs oreilles parfaitement humaines.

Cette petite différence avait l'air d'attirer les jeunes filles près de Drago. C'était des guerrières qui maniaient aisément l'épée et toute autre forme d'armes. Mais elles se pressaient vers un homme qui avait démontré son habileté à rater sa cible ou esquiver une lame en se jetant par terre.

D'abord étonné par cette attirance dont il ne voulait pas, il s'était ensuite senti coupable de tromper sa femme alors qu'il n'y avait rien entre lui et ces filles. Elles étaient toutes belles, très belles, mais elles lui rappelaient sans cesse ce qu'il avait perdu.

Au fil des mois, il avait appris à tolérer et accepter leur présence tout en refusant leurs avances, peu désireux d'entamer une relation avec quiconque alors qu'il n'avait pas encore fêté le premier anniversaire de la mort de Sophie.

Les adolescentes – parce que ce n'était que cela, des adolescentes en passe de devenir pleinement des femmes –, malgré ses « non » et son désintérêt, continuaient de le coller, de lui parler et d'espérer. Il fallait dire que Drago était bel homme. Comme son père.

Elles étaient là quand Drago essayait d'intégrer les subtilités du tir à l'arc, quand il marchait dans la forêt, quand il lisait un livre. Elles lui faisaient penser à une horde de groupies prêtes à tout pour avoir son attention. Il était presque certain que s'il embrassait une feuille et la leur lançait, elles se battraient pour l'avoir.

Elles n'étaient pas nombreuses. Quatre ou cinq, guère plus. Mais cela avait rapidement attiré l'attention des autres qui souriaient, à la fois moqueurs et amusés.

Sauf que cela n'avait pas l'air de plaire à Legolas qui les foudroyait du regard à chaque fois.

– Vous avez l'air d'apprécier leur présence, râla-t-il alors qu'ils marchaient en compagnie de ces femmes.

Drago haussa les épaules. En réalité, il s'en moquait. Leur présence n'était ni attendue ni mauvaise. Elle avait le mérite de faire un bruit de fond.

– Si cela vous dérange, je vous en prie, répliqua Drago. Tentez donc de les renvoyer dans leurs pénates. J'ai beau essayer, j'échoue à chaque fois.

– Si j'osais faire ce à quoi je pense, vous risqueriez d'être choqué.

– Cela fait six mois que nous nous côtoyons, Legolas. Vous me connaissez assez je pense pour savoir que je suis choqué par peu de choses.

La suite fut, aux yeux de Drago, tout bonnement indescriptible. Même des années plus tard, il serait incapable de dire avec précision ce qu'il se passait. Il s'était juste retrouvé contre un arbre avec la bouche de Legolas posée sur la sienne.

Le jeune veuf était perdu, son esprit ne parvenait pas à réfléchir de façon cohérente sous cet assaut.

On l'embrassait. Ou plutôt, Legolas l'embrassait, sa main chaude posée sur sa joue, l'autre autour de sa taille. Drago ne savait que faire, comment réagir à part fermer les yeux et se laisser faire.

Il aurait pu se débattre, repousser Legolas, lui coller son poing en pleine figure, l'invectiver, ou alors exiger des explications. Il aurait pu. Cependant, aussi étrange que cela puisse être, il ne voulait pas.

Pas un seul instant, Drago ne pensa au fait qu'il trompait sa défunte femme, qu'il ne pouvait pas être embrassé par un autre que Sophie et surtout pas par un homme.

En fait, il s'en fichait. Parce qu'il se sentait bien entre les bras de Legolas.

Le contact entre eux fut aussi intense que bref. Quand l'Elfe s'écarta de lui, Drago inspira, se rendant soudain compte qu'il avait cessé de respirer pendant le baiser.

– Ah ça par contre, je n'y était pas préparé, assura-t-il. Heu... comment dire...

C'était une sacrée surprise de découvrir que, non seulement Legolas était de ce bord-là, mais qu'il était attiré par Drago. Comme le père en fait.

– Mais encore ? murmura Legolas contre ses lèvres.

– Je ne sais pas trop.

– Je sais que tu n'es pas attiré par les hommes, reprit le fils du roi. Je sais aussi que je te suis insupportable. Cependant... je ne pouvais plus attendre.

Il lui caressa le visage tendrement et l'embrassa encore une fois.

Drago se laissa faire sans comprendre pourquoi. Il aurait dû être dégoûté, en colère ou autre. Sauf qu'il ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser.

Les hommes ne l'attiraient pas. Il préférait le corps des femmes, le corps d'une femme, celui de Sophie. Pourtant, le dégoût ou la honte d'avoir apprécié le baiser d'un homme ne le prenait pas. Parce qu'il avait apprécié justement. De même qu'il appréciait beaucoup leur proximité.

– Attendre quoi ? J'ignorais que tu... comment... depuis quand ? demanda-t-il en bafouillant.

– Je n'en sais rien. Depuis ton arrivée je pense. Mais tu étais tellement inatteignable avec ta colère, ta tristesse, ta peur. Tu étais encore perdu par rapport à ta femme, sa mort. Je voulais te laisser le temps de... reprendre le dessus, d'accepter finalement son décès.

– Mais... mais j'aime les femmes.

– Peut-être. Sauf que si c'était vraiment le cas, tu m'aurais repoussé. Or, tu ne l'as pas fait et tu ne le fais toujours pas.

– Tu l'as remarqué, souleva inutilement Drago.

– Tu n'as pas l'air inquiet, tout comme tu n'as pas l'air si mal que cela ici, contre cet arbre, entre mes bras.

– Je suis bien, avoua Malefoy. Aussi bizarre que cela soit, je suis bien. À se demander si je suis bien hétérosexuel ou alors si je n'ai pas des tendances bisexuelles. J'avoue que je ne m'étais jamais posé la question avant maintenant.

– Et donc ? Qu'en est-il de tes réflexions ?

– Aucune idée. Si tu souhaites entendre de ma bouche que je suis prêt à une quelconque relation entre nous... je pense que c'est prématuré, Legolas.

– Donc... un « nous » est possible ? Dans un futur plus ou moins proche.

– Eh bien... peut-être.

Legolas sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau. Un bécot chaste qui lui donna une étrange impression de normalité, de bien-être.

Ils se séparèrent et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'ils se souvinrent qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, que les quelques fans de Drago étaient toujours là. Les réactions de ces demoiselles étaient mitigées : colère, dégoût, et un autre regard que les deux hommes jugèrent niais.

De longues heures plus tard, dans ses appartements, Drago faisait les cent pas, essayant tant bien que mal de comprendre ses réactions, quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa chambre.

– Oui.

Le visage soucieux bien que jovial de Lucius apparut. Sans aucune autre invitation de son fils, il entra et vint s'installer dans un des confortables sièges en bois recouvert de velours.

– En voilà une mine bien lugubre, commenta le patriarche.

– Je suis un peu perdu, admit Drago.

– En quoi donc ?

Le jeune homme poussa un long soupir et rejoignit son père. Il se massa les yeux d'un geste las et rejeta une de ses mèches en arrière. Ses cheveux avaient un peu poussé ces derniers mois. Lui qui les avait gardés courts durant des années, les laissait pousser, plus par obligation que par choix. Les Elfes ne connaissaient visiblement pas les ciseaux et se couper les cheveux avec une épée ou un couteau était un risque de voir sa magnifique chevelure être massacrée.

– Je pensais que Legolas me détestait. Sauf que... j'ai découvert que c'était bien le contraire.

– Et le découvrir te déplaît ?

– En fait... non, pas vraiment. Là est le problème. Quand Legolas m'a embrassé, j'ai... apprécié. Mais c'est un homme...

– Drago, puis-je te demander où tu te trouvais quand tu es arrivé ici, dans ce monde et qui t'a trouvé le premier ?

– Quel est le rapport ?

– Réponds à ma question.

– Eh bien, fit Drago lentement bien qu'il ne comprenait pas la question, je suis arrivé dans une clairière et c'est Legolas qui m'a trouvé le premier. Si mes souvenirs sont bons. Quel est le rapport ? répéta le jeune homme.

– J'ai fait des recherches quand Thranduil et moi-même avons « rompu » et ce que j'ai découvert m'a laissé pour le moins perplexe. Savais-tu qu'un Malefoy était issu de ce monde ? Qu'il était un Elfe ? Cela remonte à quelques siècles. Il s'est marié à une Malefoy qui lui a donné son nom ainsi qu'un enfant humain.

– Pardon ?

Cela, il n'était pas au courant.

– Attends, la potion que j'ai faite... celle qui m'a amené ici, tu veux dire que...

– Peut-être. Les ingrédients utilisés sont trouvables ici. Thranduil me l'a confirmé. C'est donc possible. Mais je n'en sais rien. Thranduil le connaissait. Dayluis Malefoy. Un de nos ancêtres.

– Oui, c'est un nom qui me dit quelque chose.

Dayluis était celui qui avait amené la famille Malefoy là où elle était aujourd'hui. À l'origine, les Malefoy étaient pauvres et sans perspective d'avenir. Le mariage avec la douce Melia lui avait permis de redorer le blason de sa famille d'adoption en lui faisant gravir les échelons et lui permettant de devenir noble.

Très peu de personnes le savaient. Lucius devait être le seul, avec Drago, à connaître la véritable histoire de ce Dayluis.

– J'espère bien, après les heures passées à te faire apprendre les noms de nos ancêtres.

– Thranduil le connaissait ? releva Drago avec un temps de retard. Mais cela remonte à plus de mille ans.

– Les Elfes peuvent vivre longtemps dans ce monde. Pas dans le notre. Et les Hommes avec ne serait-ce qu'une goutte de sang Elfe dans les veines ont une durée de vie bien plus longue que les sorciers. Bien bien plus longue. Pour en revenir au rapport entre tout cela, c'est que Dayluis est arrivé près de Melia, lui tombant presque dessus. Toi, c'était près de Legolas et moi... Thranduil.

– Je ne comprends toujours pas, père. Tu veux en venir où ?

– Au fait que tu as, comme Dayluis, ou moi, trouvé la personne.

– Non père. La personne, c'est Sophie.

– Elle est morte, Legolas l'a remplacée. Tout simplement. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile. Pas facile du tout pour toi. Mais c'est ainsi. Je me doute que tu ne veux pas l'admettre, cependant, le passé, le présent l'ont prouvé. J'ai mis du temps avant de l'accepter. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas Legolas comme tu aimais Sophie. Mais le temps me donnera raison.

– Est-ce... est-ce pour ça que je ne suis pas... je veux dire, c'est un homme et j'aime les femmes.

– Tu m'as dit que tu étais perdu. Tu as aimé son baiser ?

– Son baiser, son étreinte... tout. Ce qui me rendrait bisexuel ? Il ne faut pas un temps d'adaptation pour passer d'une étape à l'autre ?

– Je pense que tout dépend de la personne. Tu veux vraiment passer par cette phase ? Ou alors le fait d'accepter plus ou moins d'être bisexuel si vite te dérange ?

– Non, je ne pense pas mais je me pose quand même des questions. Pourquoi j'ai accepté si vite ? Est-ce parce que je t'ai vu avec... lui, Thranduil je veux dire ? Que vous avez l'air heureux alors que vous avez été mariés avec des femmes ?

– Pourquoi te poser tant de questions ? Pourquoi ne pas accepter tout simplement ? Si c'est plus simple.

– En effet, ça serait plus simple, admit le jeune homme. Sauf que je ne me sens pas encore prêt à entamer une relation avec quelqu'un.

– Alors prends ton temps.

– C'est ce que j'ai dit à Legolas.

Ils devisèrent encore un instant avant que Lucius ne quitte la pièce pour vaquer à ses occupations, laissant un Drago un peu moins perdu.

0o0

Un mois durant, Drago ne se sentit pas prêt à aller plus loin. Pourtant, comme pour l'acceptation de la mort de son épouse, il ne sut quand exactement il avait eu envie de passer à l'étape suivante. Il se retrouva un jour, quelque part dans le palais, à plaquer Legolas contre un mur après l'avoir entendu pester contre un nid d'Orques que les soldats du roi avaient dû détruire. Sans savoir ni pourquoi ni comment, Drago l'avait poussé et posé sa bouche sur les lèvres légèrement sèches du prince.

Il avait eu envie de le faire taire, parce que sa voix lui avait donné des frissons de plaisir. C'était bête et cela lui avait donné l'impression d'être en manque.

Legolas ne perdit pas de temps à l'enserrer entre ses bras pour le tenir contre lui.

Les mains de l'un se perdirent dans les cheveux de l'autre, les corps se collèrent et les bouches refusaient de se séparer.

Après de longues minutes à se toucher autant que possible, ils se séparèrent de quelques millimètres. Legolas posa son front contre celui de Drago, sa main plaquée sur sa nuque.

– Tu t'es décidé ?

– Tu parles trop, répliqua Drago. C'était le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour te faire taire.

– J'aime bien ce moyen.

Legolas lui caressa le visage avec délicatesse.

– Puis-je demander les raisons de ce pas en avant ?

– Je n'en ai aucune idée, admit Drago. Vraiment aucune idée. Je pense que j'ai accepté le fait que j'avais le droit moi aussi à vivre ma vie, à revivre de nouveau.

– Je me demandais si cela avait un lien avec le fait que je sois un homme et que cette idée te soit assez difficile.

– Non, en réalité, j'ai accepté assez bien cette idée. Selon père, je ne devrais pas me poser de questions quant à cette acceptation si rapide. En fait, me savoir attiré par les hommes ne m'a pas plus surpris que cela. Pas plus qu'être attiré par les femmes.

– C'est bien... pour moi.

– Le fait que nos pères soient ensemble ne te fait rien ? Cela ne te choque pas que nous marchions dans leurs pas ?

– À dire vrai, non, pas vraiment. Nous ne sommes pas frères, ni demi-frères. Nous n'avons pas la moindre goutte de sang commune. Certes, nos pères sont ensemble, et alors ? Est-ce grave si nous sortons nous aussi ensemble ? Pas pour moi. Pas pour père.

– Alors il n'y a que moi qui sois inquiet. Pour rien à l'évidence.

– C'est cela.

Drago lui sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau. Il prenait goût aux baisers de l'Elfe. Legolas était plutôt bon dans ce domaine, et des longues discussions qu'ils avaient pu avoir, il savait que son compagnon n'avait pas une grande expérience dans ce genre de relations.

Elfe guerrier, il préférait les combats aux romances. Au cours de ses siècles de vie, il n'avait pas pris femme, n'était tombé amoureux que deux fois, dont l'une non réciproque.

– Je ne sais pas réellement ce qui va se passer, souffla Legolas. Je ne suis pas un professionnel dans ce domaine, ajouta-t-il, déclarant tout haut ce que Drago avait pensé dans le secret de son esprit.

– Je ne suis pas meilleur non plus. Pourquoi ne pas le faire selon nos règles ?

– Qui sont ?

– Bien faire les choses. Prendre son temps. Y aller à notre rythme.

Comme pour sceller ces quelques mots, le nouveau couple s'embrassa, sans se douter qu'à l'autre bout du palais un autre couple faisait de même alors qu'ils étaient étendus sur le grand lit.

– Combien de temps penses-tu qu'ils mettront avant de s'avouer qu'ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre ? murmura Thranduil.

– Oh je pense que très bientôt, ils nous annonceront qu'ils sont ensemble.

– Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire une chose pareille ?

– Je connais mon fils et ton fils semble beaucoup apprécier Drago. Il est capable de tout pour obtenir ce qu'il désire. Drago ne mettra pas longtemps avant de céder. Parce qu'au fond, il sait que cela ne peut pas lui faire de mal. Il découvrira alors qu'ils sont bien ensemble.

– Toute cette histoire me dépasse totalement, avoua Thranduil. Et il y a une chose que je n'aime pas, c'est d'être dépassé.

– Je sais, soupira Lucius. Beaucoup de choses, ces temps-ci, te dépassent sans que tu n'y puisses rien. C'est ainsi. C'est la vie. Quant à moi, j'aime bien te dépasser, te rendre légèrement fou.

Il roula sur Thranduil et l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait.

0o0

« Narcissa,

Lorsque tu trouveras cette lettre, je serai parti, plus de ce monde. J'ai pris mes dispositions pour que ma fortune, qui devait revenir à notre enfant à ma mort, te revienne sans que personne ne pose de questions.

Sache qu'aujourd'hui, je suis heureux là où je suis.

Nous ne nous sommes jamais aimés toi et moi. Notre mariage n'était pas un mariage d'amour, juste un mariage d'intérêt. Mais afin de nous préserver, nous sommes devenus amis. Du moins, je l'espère. À mes yeux, tu étais, tu es et tu resteras mon amie. Tu m'as donné un fils et pour cela, je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissant. Cependant, il m'a toujours manqué quelque chose.

L'amour.

C'est, selon mon père, un sentiment inutile, pourtant tout le monde le cherche. Je n'ai jamais pu. Mais aujourd'hui, je peux assurer l'avoir trouvé, par hasard, au détour d'un rêve.

J'ai trouvé l'amour, Narcissa, et je souhaite le conserver jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Ne m'en veux pas de t'avoir laissée.

Vis ta vie, ma chère amie.

Lucius, »

Narcissa serra la lettre contre sa poitrine alors que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Son mari n'était plus. Son fils non plus. Cette missive était, aux yeux des autorités, une lettre de suicide. Lucius avait mis fin à ses jours et avait pris toutes ses dispositions pour que Narcissa ne soit pas mise en cause.

Lucius l'avait libérée de son engagement marital.

Narcissa aurait dû être au comble du bonheur. Parce que ce mariage, elle n'en avait pas plus voulu que son époux. Elle avait juste fait ce qu'on attendait d'elle. Être une bonne fille et épouser un homme de bonne famille, un bon parti, comme les Malefoy.

Cependant, elle avait, elle aussi perdu un ami.

Un ami qui avait trouvé le bonheur. Alors non, Narcissa ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses douces lèvres rosées.

– J'espère de tout mon cœur que tu es heureux, Lucius. Où que tu sois.

Elle eut une pensée émue pour son enfant, son fils unique lui aussi disparu.

Quelque chose lui disait qu'il était heureux également.

Maintenant, c'était à son tour de l'être.

* * *

**FIN**

**Alors?**


End file.
